Dos semanas para recordar
by Daydreaming-all-the-time
Summary: Elena despierta en el hospital, lo único que sabe es que el día anterior tomo una escandalosa cantidad de pastillas en un intento de suicidio, sin embargo no recuerda porque lo hizo, ni ninguno de los hechos que sucedieron dos semanas atrás. Pero cuando le devuelven su celular, tiene dos mensajes de un tal Damon ¿Por qué solo recuerda a Damon? ¿Quién es él?*Capítulo once subido*
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes pertenecen a LJSmith, no gano nada escribiendo y publicando esta historia.**

**Dos semanas para recordar.**

**Capítulo uno.**

**"El despertar."**

Elena sintió como de repente un dolor en su espalda hacia que inevitablemente abriera los ojos, gran error, porque había algo que la ataba a ese lugar tan cálido con olor maternal. Algo que le susurraba en el oído _"No despiertes."_

Lo primero que vio fueron los cuadrados que formaban el techo blanco, que dibujaban extraños espirales, mareándola levemente. Luego sus ojos bajaron automáticamente hasta las paredes azules, pero terminaron de espiar el paisaje y se posaron sobre un cuerpo que reposaba sobre sus piernas.

—¿Jer…?—Murmuro ella, dándose cuenta de que su garganta se sentía seca y vacía, noto su voz más débil de lo normal. Con un esfuerzo se sentó en la cama, y paso sus manos sobre el cabello lacio de su hermano.

—¡¿Qué?!—Dijo el muchacho, moviéndose de forma rápida, sentándose de forma correcta en la silla y empezó a observar a Elena de una forma que helo el cuerpo de ella, la miraba como si fuera una extraña.

—Jer… ¿Qué?—Pregunto Elena, pero el adolescente la rodeo con sus brazos de una forma fuerte y desesperada, la muchacha creyó sentir lagrimas caer sobre sus hombros. Instintivamente rodeo a Jeremy con sus brazos, notando como sus manos tenían cortes y una cosa blanca conectada a uno de sus dedos. En un suspiro beso el cuello de su hermano.

—Pensé que me iba a quedar solo—Murmuro riendo, Jeremy.

—¡Elena!—Grito una voz suave y fina, los adolescentes se separaron, encontrándose con que Jenna los miraba con lágrimas en los ojos. La adulta corrió para llorar en los brazos de Elena quien la rodeo con sus brazos, iniciando un extraño abrazo de oso. Jeremy aprovecho para alejarse y limpiar disimuladamente sus lágrimas.

—¿Qué paso?—Pregunto ella, mirando a Jenna directo a los ojos.

—Tu…—Murmuro Jenna, mientras sentía que una piedra estaba metida en su garganta.

—¿No recuerdas?—Dijo Jeremy, mirando a Elena directo a los ojos, sorprendiéndose ante la negación que ella luego dio.

La muchacha se sorprendió al ver como rápidamente su hermano salía de la habitación, para ser perseguido por Jenna.

Sola, miro el techo, tratando de forzar su mente, para tocar un recuerdo, que le dijera como llego hasta ese momento.

"Nada."Pensó Elena, frustrada al ver como su mente no le daba una pista, lo último que recordaba es haber sido empujada a unos basureros. Elena Gilbert había pasado de ser la reina de la escuela a una más de los chicos y chicas que eran golpeados, asustados y rociados con refrescos cada día.

"Que ironía."Pensó con una leve sonrisa, sin embargo la puerta se abrió de repente, mostrando a un hombre con un delantal blanco, una sonrisa se mostraba en su rostro.

—Buenos días, señorita Gilbert. —Dijo el hombre, antes de sentarse al lado de Elena.

—¿Qué es lo último que recuerda?—Al preguntar esto, el médico paso una lapicera con luz frente a los ojos de Elena, quién entrecerró los ojos, molesta por la luz.

—Yo…recuerdo que estaba en el instituto, me empujaban contra unos basureros—Dijo ella, sintiéndose triste por tener que decirlo frente a Jenna.

—Eso fue dos semanas atrás—Dijo rápidamente Jeremy—¿Recuerdas que te levante del suelo? Nos fuimos a casa luego de eso—Pregunto el muchacho, mirando a Elena algo desesperado.

—No…—Murmuro ella, frunciendo el ceño, sintiendo que una parte de su cabeza le dolía muy fuerte.

Inmediatamente el médico se alejo de Elena.

—Te hare unos estudios. Solo descansa, preciosa—Dijo el médico, sonriéndole a Elena de forma dulce, pero cuando le dio la espalda miro a Jenna a los ojos, mostrando una mirada triste que no podía traer nada bueno.

Jeremy noto su mirada, pero solo se dedico a sonreírle a Elena.

* * *

—¿Qué paso Jeremy?—Pregunto Elena, mirando a Jeremy que estaba jugando con su laptop, mientras ella se dedicaba a mirarlo. El muchacho la miro y cerro la laptop.

—¿Recuerdas que en estos últimos meses tu…?—Empezó él, pero inmediatamente Elena interrumpió diciendo:—¿Estoy al final de la cadena alimenticia…?Sí, eso no lo olvido.

—Bueno, ayer intentaste suicidarte—Soltó Jeremy, sintiendo que había dejado caer una piedra sobre los hombros de Elena, pero no podía ocultarlo más tiempo.

—¿Q-Qué?—Murmuro ella, abriendo sus ojos con fuerza, inmediatamente millones de pensamientos cruzaron por su mente.

"¿Por qué haría eso?"

"¿Qué me hizo hacerlo?"

"Hace dos semanas que han pasado cosas que no recuerdo ¿Qué…?¿Qué me hicieron para que yo…?"

"¡¿Por qué desperté?!"

La mente de Elena no quería nombrar lo que había hecho, simplemente no podía, su mente no se lo permitía de ninguna como si la realidad la abrumara de una forma profunda,porque sabía que solo hechos sumamente crueles, provocarían que decidiera tirar su vida a la basura.

* * *

—Lo que le sucedió podría ser una bendición—Dijo el médico, pasando un sobre marrón sobre la mesa, dejándolo en frente de Jenna.

Jenna no contesto, solo llevaba 3 meses cuidando a sus sobrinos, y no podía decidir si había sido una buena decisión volverse la tutora de ellos, lo único que importaba en ese momento era Elena, sin ella no podría seguir.

Abrió el sobre, y deslizo la primera radiografía —No entiendo—Murmuro Jenna —No hay nada…—agrego finalmente.

—No hay ningún golpe—Dijo el médico sonriendo—Quiero creer que Elena quiso borrarlo todo, y que su mente le cumplió ese deseo.

—Por Dios, debo dejarlos, no puedo más—Murmuro Jenna, tapando su boca y con lágrimas escapando de sus ojos

—No es su culpa—Dijo el hombre, deslizando su mano sobre la mesa y posándola sobre la mano de la mujer. Suspiro y dijo lo siguiente con seriedad :—Hay veces que las cosas se escapan de nuestro control, lo mejor que puede hacer es sacar a Elena del instituto. Lo mismo haga con aquel muchacho.

Jenna asintió, acababa de recibir lo que buscaba, una respuesta a su pregunta desde el momento que encontró a Elena inconsciente sobre el piso del baño "¿Qué debo hacer?"

* * *

—Yo nunca haría eso—Murmuro Elena, sin embargo Jeremy no contesto, había salido de la habitación para buscar el bolso de su hermana, que hasta aquel momento había estado guardado en el auto de Jenna.

Se acerco a Elena y dejo el bolso sobre las piernas de ella, luego murmuro:—Yo también pensaba eso.

La muchacha se sintió avergonzada, no miro a su hermano directo a los ojos, miro su bolso y lo abrió levemente reconociendo el sonido del cierre viejo sonando en el aire, notó como todas sus cosas estaban en los bolsillos de siempre. Solo su celular estaba fuera de lugar y con un cartel de batería baja llamando su atención.

Elena tomo el celular.

"Siempre le cargo la batería."Pensó al tiempo que tocaba la pantalla, y aun con la señal de batería baja, mostraba los mensajes que no había abierto. No había más de dos mensajes sin abrir, con cuidado abrió la aplicación llamada _Whatsapp._

**_Damon Salvatore_**

_19:21 Voy a verte hoy._

_21:20 Abre la ventana._

—¿A qué hora me encontraron?—Pregunto Elena sin pensar, luego miro a su hermano directo a los ojos.

—Como a las 8 p.m—Respondió él, luego volvió a posar sus ojos sobre la pantalla de la computadora.

"Damon Salvatore…"Murmuro su mente, no recordaba haberlo conocido nunca, sin embargo su mente le mostraba una simple imagen, un rostro pálido y unos ojos tan claramente azules que podían robar su alma sin quererlo.

—Damon—Murmuro, inmediatamente su corazón empezó a latir con rapidez.

"Lo conozco."Fue su último pensamiento, antes de que la pantalla de su celular se apagara, impidiéndole indagar quien era ese chico.

**_¿Te gusto el fic? Deja un delicioso review._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes pertenecen a LJSmith, no gano nada escribiendo y publicando esta historia.**

**Dos semanas para recordar.**

**Capítulo dos.**

**"Reuniendo los pedazos de un espejo roto."**

Elena cerró sus ojos con fuerza, apretando las mantas con sus dedos, sintiendo como su cabeza dolía de repente.

_—¡Cuídate mejor Gilbert!—Dijo una voz femenina seguida de una risita cruel._

_Elena se levanto del suelo, con la ayuda de Jeremy, quien la abrazo y luego pateo los basureros frustrado, el muchacho decía algo pero las voces no sonaban, ella sentía que estaba viendo una película muda._

—¡Elena! Despierta es solo un sueño ¡Despierta!—Grito Jeremy, mirando a Elena con unas lagrimas en sus ojos, el muchacho había despertado escuchando los gritos de su hermana, y desesperado corrió a la habitación de ella.

—No fue nada—Murmuro Elena, recibiendo el abrazo protector de su hermanito, la muchacha sintió asco al notar que estaba toda sudada, y que sus cabellos estaban pegados a su cuerpo.

"Tal vez traerla de nuevo a la casa fue un error."Jeremy pensó, sintiéndose inútil al no poder ayudarla.

"Empezare a hacerme cola de caballo, sí voy a despertar siempre así."Pensó, Jer se separo de ella, mirándola directo a los ojos.

—Elena ¿Qué soñaste?— Pregunto Jer, inmediatamente Elena bajo su mirada hacia las sabanas, a las que sus dedos se aferraban de manera desesperada, soltó el agarre levemente.

—Recordé lo que paso después de que me tiraron contra los basureros, no es mucho…—Murmuro Elena, cuando levanto los ojos, Jeremy ya no la miraba. El muchacho se levanto de la cama y camino hasta su habitación, perdido en sus pensamientos.

"No quiero pensar como estará cuando recuerde todo…"Pensó Jeremy, antes de tirarse contra su cama de nuevo, el olor a jazmines que Bonnie había dejado en su cama hizo que se durmiera al instante.

* * *

Elena se miro en el espejo, estaba usando un vestido morado, y su cabello estaba suelto como siempre, acaba de salir del baño, luego de darse una profunda ducha.

—Solo sonríe, Elena—Se dijo, clavando sus ojos en la Elena que se reflejaba en el espejo, Jeremy le había advertido una importante realidad._ Todos_ en el instituto sabían de su pequeño desliz con las pastillas.

El espejo mostro la imagen de Elena sonriendo con tristeza, luego mostro la imagen de Elena tomando su mochila y saliendo de su habitación. Trato de que su mente no volviera a pensar en la imagen de Caroline riéndose cuando la empujaron contra los basureros, o cuando le tiraron refresco en la ropa.

Jeremy había recibido dos beneficios del accidente de su hermana: Jenna había firmado un permiso que le permitía a Jeremy manejar el auto de Elena, sin que la policía lo molestara, el segundo beneficio se lo había dado él mismo, se había prometido matar a golpes a cualquiera que se propasara con su hermana. Antes cada vez que alguien lo molestaba a él o a Elena, simplemente los ignoraba y su hermana le había dado la razón, diciéndole una simple frase,_ tu eres mejor que ellos._

El muchacho estaba acostumbrado a los golpes y a las frases despectivas pero Elena no, ella estaba acostumbrada a que la alabaran y _odiaran en silencio,_ la realidad había golpeado a Elena con fuerza luego de que abandonara el equipo de porristas y Matt rompiera con ella más rápido de lo que cualquiera hubiera pensado. Bonnie se había mantenido en silencio al lado de Elena, pero su hermana se había encargado de alejarla, Jeremy tenía la sospecha de que ella había pensado que Bonnie se había mantenido a su lado por simple pena.

Jeremy estaciono perfectamente el auto, Elena sonrió levemente al notar la emoción de Jer, ella le había enseñado a manejar, pero el muchacho nunca había podido manejar siquiera hasta la casa de su novia.

—¿Viste Elena?Estoy mejorando—Dijo Jeremy, antes de acomodar su campera de cuero y salir del auto, camino hasta la puerta de copiloto y ayudo a Elena a bajar del le sonrió y rodeo a su hermano admirando las vestimentas de este, observo los jeans sin ninguna parte cortada, y su remera blanca junto a su campera de cuero. Por último admiro su rostro, no había ninguna ojera y su cabello estaba revuelto levemente—¿Tengo monos en la cara?—Pregunto el muchacho algo cohibido ante la mirada calculadora de su hermana.

—Estas perfecto para tu cita, Bonnie se morirá al verte así—Dijo Elena, riendo levemente ante el sonrojo de su hermano —¿Realmente pensabas que no me daría cuenta?—Pregunto ella, mirando el rostro de Jer, que mostraba nerviosismo al haber sido descubierto.

—Siempre me visto así—Dijo Jer, antes de iniciar su camino hacia las puertas del instituto, Elena le siguió con una sonrisa, caminando a la misma altura que su hermano.

"Siempre llevaba sus auriculares puestos, y un buzo con capucha tapando su rostro…"Pensó feliz Elena,_ Bonnie estaba devolviéndole el Jeremy que ella recordaba._ Jeremy incluso había dejado de consumir drogas y Elena no podía estar más feliz por ello.

Tan perdida estaba Elena en su hermano, que no notaba las miradas de los demás, todos los estudiantes miraban a Elena con tristeza y curiosidad. Miraban de forma curiosa las marcas en las muñecas de la muchacha. Pero estas marcas eran tan finas y débiles que podrían ser cualquier cosa.

Todos sabían que Elena había tratado de suicidarse, sabían perfectamente las estudiantes habían visto cada vez que ella había sido empujada, habían sido testigos de cómo la reina del instituto había perdido a cada uno de sus amigos, como por ultimo ella había dejado de hablar hasta que el evento antes mencionado había sucedido.

La muchacha entro a su primera clase, despidiéndose de su hermano con una sonrisa, era la última vez que irían a ese instituto. Jenna iría dentro de unas horas a hablar con el director y pedir el pase, Elena solo sabía el nombre del instituto privado al que irían, aunque nunca había ido a este. Pero solo agradecía que había política de cero tolerancia contra el bullying.

Se sentó en la última fila, en un asiento contra la ventana, era inútil que fuera ese día al instituto pero ya estaba allí así que no podía arrepentirse, suspiro y se dio cuenta de aquel detalle que antes les dije.

Todos sus compañeros la miraban y murmuraban cosas entre ellos que no llegaba a escuchar. Bonnie entro a la clase, Elena se sentó de forma recta en su asiento, como un gato que acaba de encontrar a un desconocido, o un enemigo.

Bonnie la miro con cuidado, y lentamente se acerco a ella, sonriéndole levemente. Lo único que Elena recordaba era su pelea con Caroline, y su mente diciéndole que Bonnie debería elegir de que equipo seria parte, más de dos semanas habían pasado, Bonnie no le había llamado por lo que sospechaba que ella había elegido estar del lado de Caroline.

—Hola—Murmuro Bonnie, antes de sentarse en el banco que estaba a la derecha de Elena.

—Hola— Respondió ella, se sorprendió al notar un extraño brillo en los ojos de Bonnie. Ese brillo antes nombrado mostraba pena, una pena que angustio a la castaña.

De repente se sintió sola, extrañamente sola, no recordaba haberse sentido así nunca.

"Sera que esta sensación hizo que yo…"pensó, no estaba segura si era una pregunta o una afirmación, algo le decía que era una afirmación.

La clase finalizó con el profesor Alaric dedicándole una silenciosa y cariñosa sonrisa a Elena, su mirada mostraba cierta pena, pero la muchacha le respondió la sonrisa de forma tranquila, sin poder evitar un leve sonrojo.

La muchacha ni se giro a mirar a Bonnie, simplemente camino hasta afuera del salón, no quería la pena de Bonnie, no la necesitaba.

Bonnie se quedo sentada en el banco mirando con tristeza como su amiga salía del aula sin decirle un adiós, aunque también estaban juntas en la siguiente clase.

"No recuerdas nada, y te alejas de mi…"Pensó la muchacha, sin poder evitar soltar un suspiro, tenía miedo de perder la amistad de Elena, aunque cada vez parecía inevitable.

* * *

Jenna nunca se había sentido tan nerviosa, el reloj avanzaba lentamente y los mensajes de Jeremy no la tranquilizaban demasiado.

**Jer.**

12:12 Am Ella está conmigo, paso toda la mañana sola.

Lanzo un suspiro al releer el mensaje, de repente el timbre sonó, Jenna ató de nuevo su bata de dormir, y camino de forma lenta hasta la puerta, esperaba no recibir de nuevo una tarta de condolencias, había tenido que esconder más de diez de ellas de los ojos de Elena.

Jenna abrió la puerta pero no había nadie allí, curiosa camino unos pasos buscando a alguien con la mirada, lo único que sintió fue una leve brisa pasar al lado de ella, pero nada más. Frustrada volvió a entrar a la casa y cerró la puerta, caminando directo hacia la cocina, para abrir el freezer y sacar una de las tartas _secretas, sonrió_ al notar que seguramente Jer, se había robado algunas, debido a que faltaban unas cuantas.

De repente sintió el ruido sordo de algo grande cayendo de golpe, Jenna dejo la cuchara que había clavado contra la tarta sobre la mesa, y camino lentamente hacia las escaleras, subió las mismas y entro a la habitación de Elena.

Todas las pertenecías de su sobrina estaban desparramadas sobre el suelo, un miedo se expandió por todo el cuerpo de Jenna.

—¿Hola?—Murmuro la mujer, mirando alrededor buscando una sombra o algo, cuando se dio vuelta se encontró con unos ojos claros, que la miraban con mucho cuidado y expectación—¿Quién eres?

El muchacho solo hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa, y clavo sus ojos sobre los de Jenna con cuidado, quedando sus rostros a solo centímetros.

—¿Qué le paso a Elena el viernes?—Pregunto, disfrutando de cómo las pupilas de Jenna se dilataban y parecían perdidas en sus ojos.

—Intento suicidarse con unas pastillas…—Respondió ella de forma automática, el muchacho no mostro ninguna reacción en sus ojos.

—¿Cómo está ahora?—Pregunto rápidamente el muchacho.

—Olvido las últimas dos semanas—Respondió Jenna, el muchacho abrió sus ojos levemente, mostrando la sorpresa que realmente sentía.

—¿Recuerda a Damon Salvatore?—

—Ella nunca lo nombro—Respondió Jenna.

—No me recuerda…—Murmuro Damon, pero de nuevo clavo sus ojos en los de Jenna, sin perderse demasiado en sus pensamientos—¿Dónde está ahora?—Pregunto serio.

—En el instituto—Murmuro Jenna.

Rápidamente Damon murmuro las palabras que no le permitirían a Jenna recordar que alguna vez lo vio, y corrió aprovechando sus ventajas como vampiro, dirigiéndose directamente hacia su auto, tenía que ver a Elena. Su mente no quería admitir la posibilidad de que la muchacha deseara suicidarse.

No quería asustarla, por lo que ir en auto hasta al instituto era su última opción para parecer lo más humano posible, sus manos estaban aferradas de forma violenta al volante.

Con rapidez llego hasta el estacionamiento del lugar, se bajo del auto con rapidez recibiendo miradas coquetas de un grupo de porritas que estaban cerca, pero metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y dándoles una mirada fulminante les dio la señal de que no quería nada con ellas.

Busco con la mirada a la muchacha humana, la única humana que deseaba ver en ese momento, la vio salir del instituto, con una extraña sonrisa dirigida hacia un muchacho más alto que ella, el muchacho la miraba con cariño.

Algo se rompió en Damon, con cuidado observo como el muchacho pasaba su mano por la cintura de Elena, y ella apoyaba su rostro en el brazo del muchacho dejándose guiar.

"Ella no me recuerda."Pensó Damon, permitiéndose tranquilidad, con cuidado observo a donde ellos se dirigían, sé sorprendió al ver como de repente el muchacho se separaba de Elena y besaba a otra chica que le rodeo con sus brazos. Elena sonreía ante la escena.

Una sonrisa se cruzo por el rostro del vampiro, con cuidado tomo su celular, sacándolo del bolsillo del su pantalón, abrió aquella inútil aplicación ante sus ojos y escribió un mensaje para Elena.

—Hare que me recuerdes—Murmuro, antes de apretar el botón _enviar_

**Damon Salvatore.**

**3:10 P.m Mira hacia adelante.**

La muchacha leyó el mensaje confundida, inevitablemente sus ojos miraron hacia adelante, encontrándose con una figura, era un muchacho, llevaba una remera blanca y unos jeans ajustados marcando sus piernas, de su brazo derecho colgaba una chaqueta. Elena se perdió inevitablemente en sus ojos claros, algo había en esa mirada que la confundía.

—¿Damon…?—Pregunto en un murmuro, y se sorprendió al notar como el muchacho sonreía, como si la hubiera escuchado.

**¿Te gusto el fic? Deja un delicioso review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes pertenecen a LJSmith, no gano nada escribiendo y publicando esta historia.**

**Dos semanas para recordar.**

**Capítulo tres.**

**"5 milímetros de felicidad."**

Elena miro con cuidado a Damon, lentamente empezó a caminar hacia él, su mente solo pensaba en aquel hombre, en esa persona que no recordaba pero su nombre resonaba en la mente de Elena como un relámpago.

—¡Elena!—Grito una voz suave, la nombrada entonces se dio cuenta de en donde estaba,en el cordón de la calle a tan solo 10 pasos de donde Damon se encontraba, quien ahora había borrado su sonrisa por completo. Y empezaba a alejarse dándole la espalda.

Ella se giro levemente encontrándose con Jenna, ella le sonreía de forma cariñosa y sencilla, Elena le respondió la sonrisa, aunque noto un extraño brillo en los ojos de su tía, no pensó mucho en ello.

—¿A dónde ibas?—Pregunto la mujer, mirando el lugar al que su sobrina se había dirigido antes de que ella le detuviera el paso.

—Nada, quería dar un paseo—Murmuro ella, sin embargo sus ojos miraron hacia atrás de Jenna, metros atrás de ella. Caroline y las demás porristas reían mientras la miraban, Elena no se quedo pensando demasiado en lo que aquello significaba.

—¿Nos vamos?—Pregunto Jenna, sonriendo de forma tranquila.

—Claro—Respondió Elena rápidamente.

_—Elena sabes que eso no es cierto— Dijo Caroline a través de la pantalla de la computadora, la castaña tenía su rostro oculto entre sus piernas, mientras escuchaba las palabras de la rubia._

_—No sé, solamente no puedo controlar como me siento—Respondió ella mostrando su rostro que reflejaba tristeza._

_—Hablemos de otra cosa—Dijo Caroline, sonriendo al tiempo que acomodaba mejor la cámara de su computadora, y le mostraba un montón de ropa que estaba sobre su cama —No sé que usar para la fiesta de tu novio, Matt._

_Elena simplemente sonrió mientras se acomodaba mejor en la silla, sabía que el resto de esa videollamada no seria sobre averiguar cómo podía sentirse mejor consigo misma. Ni si quiera pensando en la fiesta de Matt podía controlar esa extraña tristeza que inundaba su corazón una y otra vez._

La muchacha se acomodo mejor en el asiento de copiloto, ese recuerdo que había inundado su mente había sido hace tres semanas, justo antes de que ella leyera un tweet de Caroline,dedicado a ella. No había podido evitar sentirse traicionada, había optado por alejarse de Caroline un poco, pero no sabía que ella la odiaría por ello.

"No quiero recordar eso."Pensó Elena, antes de apoyarse mejor en el asiento del auto y cerrar sus ojos, dejaría que el sueño la sacara de la realidad.

* * *

Un extraño calosfrió se expandió por la espalda de ella, no había tocado su computadora en ningún momento desde que volvió a su casa. Sentía miedo de prenderla y entrar a internet, era obvio que a través del historial del buscador (1)podría ver los pensamientos que habían pasado por su mente con rapidez y vez así recordaría algo.

"Necesito recordar algo."Pensó desesperada, al tiempo que prendía la computadora, inmediatamente se quedo mirando la pantalla, rogando que el proceso de cargado se apurara. Jenna le había prohibido usar la computadora, ya que los primeros días que ella estaría en casa debían ser de puro descanso.

Cuando el menú de inicio apareció ,movió el mouse y abrió el navegador, el historial se abrió frente a ella dos segundos después, con cuidado Elena miro el historial analizándolo lo mejor que pudo.

"¿Twitter?"Murmuro con cuidado, viendo como todos los links le llevaban a comentarios cortantes, todos eran tweets de Caroline.

_Ella dice que se siente sola y luego se aleja de todos ¿Wtf?_

_Cuando termine completamente sola me voy a morir de risa._

_Espero que entienda de una vez que a nadie le importa lo que le está pasando._

"Oh, así que Caroline me dedico su tiempo."Pensó algo triste, el historial seguía apuntándole a comentarios parecidos a estos, y cada uno de ellos le decían que iban dedicado a su persona. Era una lista larga.

—De todas maneras no éramos tan amigas antes—Murmuro Elena, antes de apagar el monitor y tapar su rostro por completo.

Miro con cuidado su celular, estaba sobre su cama, la pantalla estaba en completa calma, su mente hizo que pensara en él, que pensara en Damon.

Damon, era la única persona que había estado en comunicación con ella antes de su suicidio. Él debía saberlo todo, o tal vez sospechar algo, Elena nunca había conocido a Damon, al menos no antes de aquellas dos semanas. Era evidente que algo había cambiado. Algo la había llevado hasta los límites.

—¡Mira!—Grito una voz, Elena levanto su mirada encontrándose con Jenna, de su mano derecha colgaba una percha, que mostraba un extraño uniforme azul.

—¿Ese es…?—Pregunto la muchacha, al tiempo que se paraba de la silla que estaba frente al escritorio donde la computadora reposaba, y caminaba hasta el uniforme. Lo toco con cuidado, notando la suave textura de algodón, era simple, un saco azul,una camisa blanca y una pollera tableada azul. En el saco estaba el logo del colegio privado.

—Lindo ¿No?—Pregunto Jenna buscando la respuesta en el rostro tranquilo de Elena. Ella sonrió tiernamente y asintió con cuidado.

—Sera un nuevo inicio—Murmuro Elena, Jenna sonrío, pero fingió no haber escuchado, también fingía que no le importaba que ella no recordara nada, no quería presionarla, aunque su mente moría por preguntarle si algo había vuelto a su mente.

Damon sonrío tras la puerta, mientras escuchaba en silencio la conversación de las mujeres, camino lentamente por el pasillo, sabiendo que no sería escuchado por ellas, camino hasta la habitación de aquel _muchacho-emo_ , nunca había entrado allí, pero los recuerdos lo llevaban ahí, hasta el baño que conectaba las habitaciones de ambos adolescentes.

Cruzo la habitación de Jeremy, ignorando la ropa tirada por todos lados hasta que llego al baño, observo con cuidado todos los objetos que había en ella, hasta los maquillajes de Elena que estaban desparramados. Abrió uno de los cajones y miro la fibra de vidrio que estaba escondida allí. Las venas alrededor de sus ojos se mostraron levemente, al notar que había sangre seca aun en la fibra de vidrio.

"Contrólate…"Pensó con cuidado, y lentamente las líneas se desvanecieron de su rostro, guardo la fibra en el bolsillo de su pantalón, y rápidamente corrió hacia la habitación de Elena, aprovechando que las dos habían bajado hacia la cocina.

Lentamente dejo la fibra sobre la cama de Elena, dejando que su dedo índice rosara levemente la sangre de Elena, que había quedado impregnada en el vidrio. Llevo el dedo hasta su boca, sintiendo el elixir deslizarse por su garganta. Era tan solo una gota, una delgada gota de sangre seca, que había desconectado su mente del lugar donde se encontraba.

Con cuidado salió por la ventana de la habitación, ignorando a la muchacha que lo había observado con cuidado antes de que partiera. Elena se acerco a la cama, y miro la fibra de vidrio manchada con sangre, el vidrio tenía el tamaño de su dedo índice, inmediatamente un dolor de cabeza se expandió con rapidez por su mente.

_—¿Por qué haces esto?— Pregunto Damon, mirando a Elena directo a los ojos, la muchacha estaba sentada sobre la cama, su mirada estaba pegada a sus pies. El vestido rojo oscuro no mostraba la sangre manchada en el. Sangre que salía de las muñecas de Elena, eran líneas finas pero largas que habían llegado a manchar las piernas de ella._

_Pero para Damon no eran para nada insignificantes…_

_—No lo sé—Respondió ella de forma automática, como una cinta que estaba en su garganta, el muchacho que estaba apoyado sobre la puerta, impidiéndole escapar de la incómoda situación, simplemente sonrió._

_Ninguno de los dos notaba a la otra Elena, quien miraba la escena completamente confundida, sin saber que hacer o cómo reaccionar, sus ojos miraban a Damon sin comprenderlo. El muchacho se acerco a la Elena con vestido rojo ,y con su mano izquierda levanto el rostro de ella._

_—¿Por qué…?—Pregunto de nuevo._

_—¿Alguna vez…?¿Alguna vez sentiste que ya no puedes más?¿que todo este tiempo fuiste otra persona?¿Alguien cuyo rostro no reconoces en el espejo?¿..Y cuando quieres hablar con alguien todos se alejan? ¿Alguna vez te diste cuenta que estabas completamente solo?—Pregunto ella, con un extraño brillo en sus ojos._

_—Todos nos sentimos así alguna vez, la diferencia es que todos lo ignoran, incluyéndome.—Dijo Damon, antes de rodear a Elena con sus brazos, y con una risa la obligo a acostarse en la cama, la Elena que estaba mirando la escena, se sorprendió al ver como aquella copia suya se acomodaba sobre el pecho del hombre, antes de dejar sus ojos cerrarse._

Elena separo sus manos de su rostro, había mordido su boca en un intento de tapar el dolor que le provocaba aquel momentáneo dolor en su cabeza, saboreo levemente la sangre que había salido de sus labios, y se paro del suelo. Ya que había caído de rodillas contra el mismo, miro con cuidado la fibra, y con fuerza la tiro al suelo, lo más lejos posible de su cuerpo.

—¿Elena?—Pregunto una voz masculina, Elena rápidamente se paro y se puso de forma inconsciente frente al lado donde la fibra de vidrio reposaba, aunque era imposible que Jeremy la viera.

—¿Qué pasa, Jer?—Pregunto ella, sonriéndole de forma honesta, aunque estaba segura que sus ojos estaban brillosos. La voz de Damon aun resonaba en su mente con fuerza.

—¿Viste los uniformes?—Pregunto él, entonces Elena reacciono ante las ropas que su hermano llevaba, el saco con el logo del colegio, unos pantalones de vestir azules y finalmente la camisa blanca, la muchacha sonrío y camino hasta su hermano, acomodándole con cuidado el cuello de su saco.

—Te ves muy guapo—Dijo ella sonriendo, Jer le sonrío con cuidado, detectando el extraño brillo en el rostro de su hermana.

—¡¿Qué haces?!—Pregunto una voz de forma molesta, ambos adolescentes se giraron encontrándose con Jenna, ella los miraba con el ceño fruncido, y sus ojos clavados en la ropa de Jer, quien sonrío de forma juguetona.

—yo…

—¡Quítate ya el uniforme!¡No es para jugar!—Grito Jenna, mientras tomaba el diario que estaba entre sus manos y golpeaba a Jeremy de forma suave, entre risas él comenzó a correr hasta su habitación.

Elena sonrío con felicidad ante la escena, sintiéndose feliz por dentro.

"Al menos, momentos así yo tengo mis 5 milímetros de felicidad." Pensó, mientras la imagen de Damon abrazándola volvía a su mente y le daba un extraño calor a su corazón, se prometió atesorar esos 5 milímetros de felicidad lo mejor que pudiera.

Así tal vez podría ser feliz, aunque fuera por poco tiempo.

* * *

Damon estaba tirado sobre el sillón de su mansión, el silencio rodeaba el lugar con cuidado, extrañaba el sonido de los pies de Elena moviéndose por la mansión, pero eso había quedado atrás, ahora debía empezar de nuevo.

Contento, porque el alcohol había hecho que su cuerpo se relajara, cerro sus ojos, dispuesto a dormir. Pero el sonido del celular en su bolsillo hizo que abriera sus ojos con fuerza.

"Hay una sola persona que desearía hablar conmigo."Pensó sorprendido, aunque su rostro solo reflejaba molestia. Lentamente metió la mano en su bolsillo, y saco el celular mirando la pantalla, que señalaba un mensaje nuevo de Elena.

Toco la pantalla para ver el mensaje.

**Elena:**

9:00p.m Necesito hablar contigo.

**_Si te gusto el capítulo deja un delicioso review._**

**_Daydreaming-all-the-time._**

**_Notas:(1) Historial como sea que se diga,donde aparece cada pagina que visitaste._**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes pertenecen a LJSmith, no gano nada escribiendo y publicando esta historia.**

**Dos semanas para recordar.**

**Capítulo cuatro.**

**"Alguien que solía conocer."**

_—¿Quién eres?—Ella pregunto con curiosidad, mirándome a los ojos con un extraño brillo que no reconocía, Katherine nunca me había mirado de esa forma, esa mirada mostraba… ¿Interés amoroso?_

_"No te hagas ideas, Damon. Ella es Katherine, solo miraría así a Stefan. Siempre será Stefan…"Pensé con cierta amargura, pero en cierta forma sabia que ella no me miraba con amor, tenía esa mirada coqueta típica de mujeres._

_—Tú sabes quién soy—Respondí rápidamente al tiempo que posaba mi mano sobre su brazo, reafirmando que había pulso, que ella estaba viva, que no era la vampiro que creía que estaba muerta._

_Inmediatamente ella me miro asustada, clavo sus ojos hacia los lados, pero era estúpido, nadie estaba allí además de nosotros, el cementerio no era un lugar muy animado para hablar. Solté el agarre y retrocedí unos pasos, encontrándome con lo que odiaba de mi mismo, con lo que había dejado atrás._

_Patético, desesperado, siempre queriendo lo que me hacía daño…_

_—Damon Salvatore—Agregue rápidamente, aprovechando que ella estaba perdida en mis ojos por completo, tome su mano y bese la misma, sintiendo una línea extraña ser rosada por la yema de mis dedos, una línea extraña que estaba en su muñeca._

_Cuando levante mi rostro me sorprendió el leve sonrojo en su rostro, ella ya había olvidado que hace unos segundos había sido violento, había sido yo mismo. Una curiosidad secreta se expandió por mi corazón, al desconocer por completo la persona que estaba frente a mí._

_"Ella no es Katherine."Pensé rápidamente, sintiendo un orgullo crecer con más fuerza, ella no amaba a Stefan, ella no lo conocía._

_Ella no me conocía._

_Una sonrisa coqueta inmediatamente se expandió por mi rostro, por primera vez iba a ganar, tenía el campo libre para conocerla y que fuera mía, aunque nunca obtuviera su amor._

Damon abrió los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo el aire invadir sus pulmones aunque no lo necesitara, porque quería saber si estaba vivo. Y solo así podría comprobarlo, saber que no era solo su imaginación lo que iba a suceder.

Con cuidado tomo el celular que estaba a su lado, y releyó los mensajes que le habían hecho dormir solo para pasar las horas más rápidamente.

**Elena:**

9:00pm Necesito hablar contigo

**Damon:**

9:05pm Cuando quieras

**Elena:**

9:06pm Mañana a las 7 pm en Mystic Grill ¿Sabes donde es?

**Damon:**

9:10 Pm Ya fuimos allí un par de veces.

Era la primera vez que realmente agradecía las aplicaciones nuevas que los celulares añadían, si el tipo de aquella tienda no le hubiera instalado _Whatsapp_ estaba seguro que Elena no se hubiera atrevido a hablarle.

Se levanto de la cama y bajo al primer piso, sabiendo que tarde o temprano debería calentarse, camino a la cocina y preparo café, estaba ya vestido y listo.

Mientras prendía la cafetera, miro el reloj antiguo que estaba sobre la heladera, confirmando que eran las 6 de la tarde. Había dormido solo para despertar sabiendo que ella le estaría esperando, que ella lo conocería a él primero y no a Stefan.

—Mierda—Murmuro al sentir que el café le quemaba la garganta levemente, sin embargo tenía que pretender, no quería asustarla. Esta vez haría lo correcto y no le diría a la primera que era un vampiro y que ella era la viva imagen de la primera mujer que amo, y que aun no podía superar por completo.

* * *

Elena observo con diversión como Jeremy no parecía soportar el saco, ella había visto a Jeremy toda su vida andar en camisa y remera, la única vez que él había usado saco había sido en el funeral de sus padres, y luego había tirado el mismo por la ventana del auto de Jenna.

—No aguanto—Soltó Jeremy al tiempo que se sacaba el saco y lo metía con fuerzas en la mochila, casi sacando una furia extraña a través de esta acción, ahora en camisa y con los pantalones de vestir solamente, Jeremy parecía más liberado.

—¿Qué tal pasaste el día?— Pregunto Elena con cuidado, miro a Jeremy directo a los ojos.

—Bien, hable con personas si es lo que te interesa—Respondió él, al tiempo que pasaba un brazo detrás de la espalda de su hermana.

—¿Realmente crees que tener amigos es importante?—Pregunto él, mirándola de reojo, Elena no contesto nada, pero Jeremy continuo —Simplemente dejare que las cosas fluyan, si termino teniendo más amigos ¡Genial! Y si no que la sociedad se joda—Cuando finalizo le sonrió a Jenna que los esperaba en su camioneta, sin saber que había dicho algo importante ante los ojos de Elena.

Elena miro para atrás levemente,observando el instituto privado donde había pasado la mañana, en cierta forma deseaba volver, había hecho _amigos_, pero lo que había dicho Jeremy le había abierto los ojos. Ella no necesitaba forzarse así misma a hacer amigos.

Y por otro lado…hoy vería a Damon.

Lanzo un suspiro mientras se subía en el lado de copiloto, y le sonreía a Jenna, con la imagen de Damon en su mente, realmente le asustaba la idea de que solo lo recordaba a él y solo a él. No recordaba porque se había suicidado,pero recordaba el nombre de Damon con fuerza, algo había en Damon que le hacía inolvidable.

—¿Estás bien Elena?—Pregunto Jenna con preocupación, Elena inmediatamente sonrió y negó.

—Estaba tratando de recordar algo, tú sabes…—Respondió al instante.

—¡Es su cara de concentración!—Grito Jer, al tiempo que imitaba la seriedad que antes se había posado en el rostro de su hermana, Jenna rio ante el rostro de Jeremy, Elena la siguió en la cadena de risas.

—No te fuerces, Elena— Dijo la mujer, con cierta seriedad pero sin eliminar su tono maternal.

—Jer—Murmuro Elena girándose a mirar el asiento trasero, encontrándose con la mirada curiosa de su hermano, extendió su celular mostrando la pantalla —¿Sabes quién es este chico?—Pregunto finalmente, en el celular se mostraba una imagen de ella y Damon abrazados, acaba de encontrar esa foto y en cierta forma tenía la esperanza de que el reconociera su apariencia. Aunque ya estaba segura de que Jeremy no sabía quién era Damon, pero tal vez él lo había visto…

—¡Yeah! Te vi con ese chico un par de veces—Dijo Jer, seguro y sorprendido ante la curiosidad de su hermana —¿No lo recuerdas?

—No, debí haberlo conocido durante ese tiempo…—Respondió Elena, al poco tiempo volvió a sentarse correctamente en el asiento, sintiendo un leve dolor de cabeza invadirla, sin embargo Jeremy estaba algo confundido.

"¿Ella no lo recuerda?"Pensaba Jeremy, mientras desenrollaba sus auriculares, ya dispuesto a refugiarse en su propio mundo. Sin embargo antes de colocar en sus oídos los auriculares un recuerdo lo invadió por completo.

_Mystic Grill rebosaba de estudiantes, que disfrutaban de las bebidas que los meseros le llevaban en ese algo caluroso día, Jeremy Gilbert por otro lado con su uniforme de mesero juntaba en una esquina del restaurante todos los platos que Matt le había ordenado que lavara._

_—¡Hey perdedor!—Dijo una voz amistosa, Jeremy se giro de golpe encontrándose con Tyler, el muchacho parecía otra vez dispuesto a pedirle sus apuntes de biología al menos eso era lo que Jer pensaba._

_—¿Otra vez estas por desaprobar, Tyler?—Pregunto el muchacho, y el nombrado levanto los brazos mostrando que venía en son de paz, Jeremy lo miro señalando que había hipocresía en la actitud del otro._

_—Vamos, Jer ¿Acaso no puedo ser amable?_

_—Necesito que me ayudes a pasar matemáticas, y yo te ayudo a pasar biología en eso se vasa nuestra relación.—Respondió Jeremy con rapidez, haciendo que Tyler sonriera de golpe.Él otro hombre disfrutaba de molestar y usar a Jeremy, Vicky seguía estando con él, mientras Jeremy sufría en completo silencio, amando a Vicky._

_—Como sea ¿Quién es ese tipo?_

_ —¿Qué ti…?—Jeremy no completo su pregunta, había dejado de acomodar los platos que debía lavar ,y observo el lugar que Tyler le había apuntado con la mirada._

_Elena estaba hablando animadamente con un muchacho, era evidentemente más grande que ella, aunque su aparecía mostraba que no era de Mystic Falls, los profundos ojos claros del muchacho miraban a Elena de una forma que helo a Jeremy._

_Era la forma en que un __**hombre **__miraba a una mujer, y es que Jeremy tenía claro la clase de amor que él podía obtener a su edad, un simple amor de perritos o cachorros, al menos así seria hasta que fuera un adulto por completo, y su hermana aun estaba en esa etapa. El resultado desastroso de su larga relación con Matt lo demostraba._

_"Tengo que hablar con Elena, sobre ese tipo."Pensó Jeremy, antes de ignorar por completo a Tyler y caminar hacia la cocina._

Jeremy no dijo nada sobre su recuerdo, su mente le decía que si ese chico estaba interesado en Elena le hablaría, hecho que a sus ojos no había sucedido aun.

* * *

Le tomo un tiempo a Elena saber cómo pasar el tiempo antes de su reunión con Damon, en ese momento se encontraba tirada en su cama, mirando el techo vestida en ropas comunes y sin verlo en ese momento y no dentro de unas horas, porque quería saber que era Damon para ella, que es lo que él había significado para ella.

—¿Elena?—Una voz dulce pregunto, Elena se sentó de golpe en la cama, observando a Bonnie que le sonreía.

—Hey—Dijo ella con una sorprendente sonrisa ante los ojos de Bonnie, pero falsa para Elena.

—Vine para preguntarte algo—Empezó Bonnie al tiempo que se sentaba en la cama, quedando frente a frente con Elena.

—¿Qué cosa?—Pregunto la castaña mirando a Bonnie a los ojos, aunque ya sospechaba de qué quería hablar. Ella nunca había hablado con Bonnie sobre su cambio de instituto.

—¿Por qué te fuiste? Es decir, se tus razones ¿Pero vale la pena?—Ella soltó estas preguntas de golpe, se notaba a kilómetros que lo había guardado por un buen periodo de tiempo, pero Elena no estaba segura si deseaba hablar de ello.

—Yo solo quiero dejar de sentir que no soy parte de…quiero dejar de sentirme sola y que muerta estaré mejor, quiero parar de sentir pena de mi misma y que todo lo que viví hasta ahora no vale nada. Porque estoy completamente sola—Bonnie escucho en silencio como Elena decía todo esto, una mirada confundida se extendió por su rostro.

—Tu vida estaba perfectamente bien, Elena. Hasta que empezaste a ver errores inexistentes—Dijo Bonnie, haciendo puños sus manos —Tienes amigos, gente que te ama ¡Tu alejaste a Caroline!

—Ni siquiera recuerdo que pasó luego de la pelea—Admitió Elena

—No sé porque quise matarme, solo recuerdo que empecé a sentirme sola y que discutí con Caroline. Quiero alejarme de lo que me daña, ella me daña ¡Tal vez este en mi cabeza! ¡Tal vez todo era perfecto! Pero vi la realidad—Cuando termino de hablar, su respiración estaba algo agitada.

Bonnie no esperaba aquel análisis de Elena.

"Tal vez tenga razón, después de todo es su vida…solo me mantendré a su lado."Pensó Bonnie, recordando al profesor Alaric diciéndole a ella y los demás chicos de la clase que Elena había intentado suicidarse,y que debían mantenerse a su lado.

Se mantendría a su lado en silencio, y esperaría a que la Elena de antes regresase, era lo único que podía hacer.

"Necesito hablar con Caroline."Pensó Bonnie, antes de que su mente buscara un tema de conversación para hablar con Elena.

* * *

—¡¿Hiciste qué?!—Soltó Matt, sintiendo una furia invadir su pecho, observo a Caroline sin conocerla en lo más mínimo.

—¡Oh vamos!—Soltó Caroline, sintiéndose rodeada de repente por su consciencia.

—Caroline, ella intento matarse—Dijo Matt, mirando a Caroline a los ojos encontrando un leve brillo de culpa en ellos.

—No fue mi culpa.

—Me mentiste—Acuso el muchacho, Caroline rápidamente levanto su mirada.

—¡Eso no es cierto!—Grito levemente ella, sintiendo una desesperación invadirla de repente.

"Después de todo lo que hice, para que me miraras."Pensó Caroline al tiempo que posaba su mano sobre la de Matt, era capaz de hacer una escena sin importarle que estuvieran en aquel restaurante, lugar donde el muchacho trabajaba.

—Me dijiste que ella te odiaba, pero no que le habías hecho eso ¿Cómo querías que ella reaccionara?—Las palabras del muchacho eran ciertas, y Caroline lo sabía a la perfección pero ella no podía controlarlo.

"Siempre Elena, siempre será ella, nunca seré yo…"Pensaba la muchacha, sintiendo la envidia invadirla como un cáncer.

* * *

Elena no se sentía cómoda, aquel vestido se sentía apretado y la ahogaba levemente, tomaría un café con alguien que era más que un amigo suyo_._ Una parte de ella le decía que corriera, porque no quería descubrir lo que la había impulsado para matarse. Pero otra parte de sí misma le decía que debía saber, porque así sabría lo que Damon realmente era para ella.

"Cálmate…"Pensó para sí misma al tiempo que abría la puerta de la cafetería y a pasos lentos entraba, sus ojos buscaron a Damon en medio de la multitud de personas, finalmente sus ojos azules se cruzaron con los de Elena, y ahí se deicidio todo, averiguaría lo que pudiera.

* * *

Era como si pudiera ver a través de mi, ver mi alama y adivinar cada pensamiento, cada sensación. Con cuidado empecé a caminar hacia la mesa, Damon se paro al instante, forcé una sonrisa y poniéndome de puntitas lo salude con un beso en la mejilla.

Él no sonrió, su rostro se mostraba serio de repente.

¿Él había notado mi sonrisa falsa?

—Hola, Elena— La voz de Damon me helo por completo por esos segundos,lo único que escuche fue su voz, solo su voz ,como si me mente se desconectara de este mundo, sin embargo forcé a mi boca a hablar, a moverse.

—Hola—Respondí, me moví para sentarme pero Damon se puso detrás mío y acerco la silla. Sonriéndole agradecí el gesto, esta vez de forma verdadera, él sonrió en respuesta.

—Creo que debo explicarte lo que paso—Murmure mirando a la mesa.

—¡Chica suicida ataca a Mystic Falls!—Dijo él, su humor negro me sorprendió pero no pude evitar que una sonrisa se formara en mi rostro, aunque estaba segura que la vieja Elena hubiera salido corriendo de allí.

—¿Sabes la otra parte?—Pregunte con cuidado, mirándolo a los ojos, él me miro con curiosidad, la misma curiosidad con la que todos me miraban cuando se enteraban queme había suicidado.

—No recuerdo nada de lo que paso, dos semanas antes del accidente—Dije con rapidez.

—No me recuerdas—Cuando él dijo esto, tenía una luz de tristeza y decepción en sus ojos, pero no había ni una sombra de lastima en ellos.

Observe sus ropas buscando algo que decirle,me perdí en su camisa azul y en los zapatos negros que combinaban con sus pantalones de cuero. Luego lo mire de nuevo a los ojos y dije lo inevitable.

—¿Quién eres, Damon?

**_Si te gusto el capítulo deja un delicioso review._**

**_Daydreaming-all-the-time._**


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes pertenecen a LJSmith, no gano nada escribiendo y publicando esta historia.**

**Dos semanas para recordar**

**Capítulo cinco.**

**"Las preguntas correctas."**

—¿Quién soy?—Pregunto Damon, mirando a Elena directo a los ojos, buscando una confirmación de que ella realmente estaba consciente de lo tonta que era esa pregunta, porque ellos ya se conocían, aunque ella no lo recordara, estaba haciendo las preguntas incorrectas. Ella debería preguntarle _¿Qué eres para mi, Damon?_

—Si—Respondió ella algo desesperada —¿Quién eres?—Los ojos de la muchacha brillaban con fuerza, mostrando su desesperación y la curiosidad que se combinaban de una manera casi peligrosa.

—Soy Damon Salvatore,soy irónico, solitario, sexy—Respondió él, entonces Elena noto que hacerle preguntas así a Damon era inútil, incluso se mostraba un tono de burla en sus palabras, eso toco levemente su orgullo. Elena no noto el brillo de ansiedad que se expandía en los ojos de Damon.

La muchacha iba a decir algo, pero Damon levanto su mano deteniéndola—Es mi turno ¿Qué paso con Barbie?

—¿Barbie?—Pregunto ella en voz alta, pero inmediatamente la imagen de Caroline se apego a su imagen personal de Barbie —Caroline—Agrego ella segura, Damon sonrió otra vez mostrando su aire burlesco que picaba a Elena.

—¿Conocemos a otra Barbie?

—Todo está…igual que siempre—Respondió con cuidado, sin embargo la mirada severa de Damon la sorprendió por completo, él parecía notar sus mentiras ¿Cómo era posible que él supiera sus problemas con Caroline?

—¿Qué hizo?

—Nada ¿Qué me hizo antes?—Ante la pregunta de Elena, Damon se sorprendió levemente, porque esperaba un ataque de Caroline, al menos luego de lo que paso, hechos que Elena desconocía por ojos azules grisáceos miraron a Elena por completo, desde sus ojos chocolates hasta el collar rojo que colgaba en su pecho celosamente. Collar que él le había dado, pero ella no lo recordaría.

—Digamos que humillarte y atacarte—Respondió Damon de forma honesta, sintiendo felicidad al no notar tristeza o sorpresa reflejándose en el rostro de Elena.

—Creo que una parte de mi esperaba que no fuera cierto, pero vi ciertos comentarios suyos en internet—La sonrisa reflejada en su rostro confundió a Damon, pero evito hacer un comentario sarcástico sobre eso.

—Oh si me lo habías mostrado, te dije que la ignoraras— Respondió el muchacho, Elena se sentía en cierta forma reconfortada, significaba que no estaba sola, que nunca había estado sola.

Sin embargo antes de que pudiera responder y cambiar el tema de conversación, algo la detuvo, mejor dicho alguien.

—Elena ¿Puedo hablar contigo?—Damon giro levemente su rostro, encontrándose con un muchacho rubio de ojos azules, luego su mirada se giro hacia Elena, la muchacha parecía solo ver a Matt, entonces se dio cuenta.

"Cuando la conocí Matt acababa de romper con ella." Pensó, sintiendo que algo se encendía de repente en su mente. Era una alarma de peligro resonando como la bocina de un auto, su cuerpo se tenso de repente, reconociendo a Matt como una amenaza inminente.

—Claro—Respondió Elena, al tiempo que miraba a Damon con una sonrisa y se paraba de la silla, dándose cuenta que ni siquiera había ordenado algo para comer, Matt la miro con una extraña sonrisa de agradecimiento mostrándose en su rostro.

Matt sentía una extraña vergüenza expandiéndose a través de sus manos, ese tipo lo había mirado como si fuera a matarle, y Elena parecía confundida ante su presencia. Pero no podía soportarlo más, el intento de suicidio de Elena le había afectado levemente, pero luego de que Caroline confesara lo que había hecho, le era totalmente insoportable la culpa que se había instalado en su corazón.

Porque él había abandonado a Elena por Caroline, había ignorado como ella había tratado a Elena todo ese tiempo, a pesar de que ella había sido su amiga toda su vida. Pero podía enmendar todo, ella no recordaba nada, ella podría perdonarle ahora.

Cuando estuvieron afuera del restaurante Matt se giro enfrentando a la muchacha por completo, sintiendo como su corazón latía apresuradamente, sus manos se hicieron puños, y su boca se puso aguada de repente, porque sabía la respuesta que merecía y la que recibiría.

—Perdóname—Murmuro desesperado, los ojos de Elena se abrieron como platos, ella esperaba algún comentario despectivo, quería salir de allí corriendo, pero acepto hablar con él para aparentar frente a Damon. Lo más gracioso es que ni siquiera sabía porque quería aparentar frente a Damon.

—¿Qué?—Pregunto ella sintiéndose pérdida de repente, y que necesitaba aire para respirar.

—Perdóname, no sabía lo que ella te estaba haciendo, ella me conto todo, porque sentía culpa, solo lo supe hace poco ¡Si yo hubiera sabido!

—¿No hubieras roto conmigo?—Pregunto ella, sintiendo que algo se rompía dentro de sí misma, porque una parte de su corazón se preguntaba si todo hubiera salido mejor si Matt se hubiera mantenido a su lado, y no hubiera ignorado que Caroline siempre la había atacado, como Damon se lo había confirmado.

—¡No! Me hubiera mantenido a tu lado.

—¿Tienes alguna idea de lo estúpido que te vez ahora?—Dijo una voz gruesa haciendo que ambos adolescentes se giraran y se encontraran con Damon, quien los miraba con seriedad, en realidad solo miraba a Matt.

—Damon—Dijo Elena, advirtiéndole que se estaba comportando mal, aunque ella había pensado exactamente lo mismo, pero su alma se encogía al notar el rostro honestamente arrepentido que Matt poseía.

—Tú la dejaste sola, mientras Caroline la humillaba, mas de una vez termino llena de basura y llorando—Dijo Damon, poniéndose delante de Matt,intimidándolo —Pero no estaba sola, yo estaba allí, así que aléjate de ella, ya es tarde para disculpas.

Luego de decir esto, tomo la mano de Elena y la arrastro lejos de Matt que tenía una mirada de decepción en sus ojos.

Él había esperado que ella aceptara sus disculpas, y que así ese sentimiento que mataba a su corazón a cada segundo se esfumara. Metió sus manos en sus jeans, dándose cuenta que la remera blanca con líneas azules que llevaba era un regalo de Elena por su cumpleaños número dieciséis.

La culpa se acrecentó aun más en su pecho.

* * *

—¡Damon!—Grito Elena, haciendo que él parara de arrastrarla, él ni siquiera se giro a mirarla, las venas alrededor de sus ojos se esfumaron y cuando eso sucedió se giro a verla, sonriéndole de una manera que destilaba maldad.

Por alguna razón esa mirada la atrajo enormemente.

—Sé que querías escapar—Murmuro Damon, agachándose levemente para estar a la misma altura de Elena mientras le sonreía, luego se alejo levemente mirando alrededor, habían llegado hasta el cementerio, quería repetir su primer encuentro con Elena, al mismo tiempo deseaba creer que ella recordaría algo.

—Sabes, no creo que el cementerio sea…—Murmuro ella, sintiendo que un calosfrió la invadía, hace unas dos semanas había pasado una tarde entera tirada al lado de la tumba de sus padres, pero se había prometido no regresar. Pero ahora que estaba allí sentía que algo se escapaba de sus manos, que había algo que no podía ver.

Perdida entre los arboles del cementerio sus ojos se encontraron con los de Damon que parecía una estatua que la observaba solo a ella, y a nada más.

—¿Un lugar para una _cita_?—Pregunto Damon, pero antes de que Elena comentara dijo algo más: —Oh vamos ¿Acaso esperabas una tarde hablando de Jane Austen y sobre la nueva película de Twilight?

Elena no pudo evitar una sonrisa, porque había esperado hablar de cosas así, pero era evidente que Damon no era esa clase de chico, y en cierta forma lo agradecía, porque en ese momento lo único que quería era sentarse y tragar la disculpa de Matt. Porque deseaba perdonarlo.

Sin darse cuenta empezó a caminar, seguida religiosamente por Damon, camino hasta la tumba de sus padres, y miro la lapida de ellos, había rosas perfectas puestas al lado de sus lapidas. Dando una extraña aura de tranquilidad y paz a la escena.

Damon la miro con cierta tristeza reflejándose en sus ojos, sentía culpa, pero por otro lado deseaba de forma genuina que ella le recordara, aunque había fallado. Inevitablemente su mano se enredo con la de Elena, y ella respondió al gesto, sorprendiéndolo casi por decima vez en tan poco tiempo que habían recorrido juntos, pero Damon no sospechaba para nada lo que pasaba en la mente de Elena.

_—¿Cómo lo sabes?—Pregunto Ella, haciendo que Damon riera con ganas, a pesar de que la mujer tenía lagrimas en sus ojos._

_—No estás sola Elena—Murmuro Damon mientras se agachaba y presionaba su frente contra la de ella, de manera que los ojos de Elena no se pudieran despegarse de los suyos._

_—Qué lindo debe ser estar frente a una chica que llora en un cementerio—Murmuro ella, antes de atreverse a reír levemente._

_—Te ves hermosa aun cuando lloras, te amo Elena, cuando estés feliz o cuando estés llorando, siempre estaré a tu lado, además este lugar es hermoso—Murmuro él, antes de presionar sus labios contra los de Elena, con una ternura tal que parecía temer romperla._

_Ninguna de las dos personas notaban la figura que las observaba, con sorpresa reflejándose en sus ojos._

Elena no murmuro nada, estaba asustada, había esperado en silencio que su próximo recuerdo de lo que había sucedido en esas dos semanas fuera doloroso, como la vez anterior, pero ahora había sido tranquilo y como nadar en un piscina en una tarde de verano.

"Tal vez es por Damon."Pensó al tiempo que se giraba, sin romper la unión de manos, sintiéndose pérdida en la mirada de él.

—Chicos como tu encuentran lugares así hermosos—Dijo con una sonrisa, antes de romper la unión ce manos, y caminar a una dirección distinta al lugar donde la tumba de sus padres se encontraba.

—¿Qué ofreces como lugar de encuentro?—Pregunto él, haciendo que Elena se desilusionara levemente.

—El restaurante estaba bien—Respondió ella, haciendo que una risa vaga se escapara de la boca de Damon.

—Sí, claro—Respondió él, recordando el rostro arrepentido de Matt.

—Lugar equivocado para citas—Dijo Jeremy, mirando sonriente el rostro avergonzado de Elena, Damon solo hizo una mueca preparando un comentario sarcástico y con veneno, pero su mente recordó quien era ese muchacho ,ahogo su comentario.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Jer?—Pregunto Elena acercándose a Jer con cuidado de no tropezarse con las raíces de los arboles,que sobresalían de la tierra.

—Espero a Vicky, iremos a una fiesta—Respondió Jer, soltando una honesta sonrisa.

—¿Es ese un lugar para una cita?—Murmuro Damon en el oído de Elena, para que solo ella lo escuchara.

—Es el lugar para patearle el trasero a Jer si lo veo con drogas—Murmuro para sí misma, pero Damon sonrió y fingió no escucharla.

—¿Dónde es la fiesta?—Damon pregunto,mirando a Jer a los ojos, quien no se intimido ante su mirada solo sonrió y tiro un papel a la mano de Damon.

Una dirección estaba escrita en el papel con fuerza, Elena miro la dirección y luego miro a Jer, esa sonrisa tonta en su rostro le decía que estaba drogado, una tristeza invadió su corazón con fuerza.

* * *

"¡Estas de su lado!"Grito Caroline sentándose sin ganas en el asiento del parque, mirando de forma celosa a Bonnie, ella sin embargo no se giro a mirar a Caroline, no quería perder la amistad de ella,sin embargo sentía que debía decirle algo que ella no comprendía, algo que se escapaba de su control.

—No estoy del lado de nadie, pero no voy a lastimarla, o _dejar que la lastimes—_Aclaro antes de girarse y enfrentar el puchero de niña pequeña que Caroline llevaba en su rostro.

—Perdí a Matt— Murmuro ella molesta. Bonnie sonrió dándose cuenta de lo que en realidad estaban hablando.

—Caroline, todos tenemos un lado oscuro—Murmuro con cuidado mirándola a los ojos "Si él no entiende eso, tal vez no deberías estar con él."

—Él no lo entiende. No entiende que lo hice porque él siempre miraba a Elena—Dijo Caroline,aguantando las ganas de romper el celular que estaba en su mano derecha.

—Caroline, no es una competencia—Respondió Bonnie, al tiempo que sus ojos miraban a la calle del frente, mirando al heladero que prometía no defraudarle, pero de repente algo se interpuso en su mirada, Elena sonreía a un chico alto de ojos azules, era una sonrisa honesta y sencilla. Bonnie sonrió porque Elena sonreía.

"Ella necesita a la Caroline de antes, yo la necesito."Dijo Bonnie mirando a Caroline directo a los ojos, ella parecía escucharla por primera vez "Considera lo de Matt una señal de eso."

Caroline miro al muchacho que estaba al lado de Elena, luego miro su celular, tenía un mensaje nuevo de Matt brillando en la pantalla, abrió el mensaje, haciendo que algo creciera en su corazón.

**Matt**

Perdóname, tenemos que hablar. Ven a la fiesta de Tyler.21:50

Una sonrisa cruzo por su rostro, y todo su odio hacia Elena se desvaneció por completo.

—¿Iras a la fiesta de Tyler?—Pregunto ella, mirando a Bonnie divertida.

—Creo que ibas a decir,_iremos _a la fiesta de Tyler—Respondió ella feliz, al notar el rostro avergonzado de Caroline sonrió y agrego :—Sabes, me siento con ganas de ir a una fiesta.

Caroline rio y abrazo a Bonnie, algo le decía que iba a ser una fiesta genial, sin embargo recordó algo.

—Te conseguiré un novio en la fiesta—Dijo divertida,al tiempo que se paraba y empezaba a caminar estirando su mano para que Bonnie la siguiera.

* * *

Damon no estaba acostumbrado a fiestas de adolescentes, a él le iba más el estilo _fiesta de universitarios_, porque era más fácil conseguir que le cedieran el pase a algo más, pero en la fiestas de adolescentes era todo lo contrario, todo se concentraba en besarse, emborracharse y en muchachos como Jeremy,drogarse a escondidas de hermanas sobreprotectoras.

—Genial—Susurro antes de estrechar con más fuerza la mano de Elena y empezar a caminar hacia la entrada de aquella casa, bueno ya no parecía la casa del gobernador, tenía las ventanas abiertas y la puerta principal rota y tirada en los arbustos, el alcohol se olía a kilómetros. Damon se pregunto si el atuendo de Elena pegaba con la escena, o incluso él mismo.

—No quiero ver la cara de Carol Lockwood mañana,cuando vea esto—Soltó Elena, mirando con pena la enorme casa, Damon empezó a caminar a medida que Elena avanzaba.

Al entrar, chocando con los grupos de muchachos borrachos, se adentraron en la casa encontrándose con la música estridente, y las luces moviéndose con fuerza y molestando a Damon levemente.

—¿Lista para divertirte?—Dijo Damon, al tiempo que tiraba con fuerza a la muchacha adentrándose al grupo de gente que bailaba desenfrenadamente.

Elena se sentía incomoda, los brazos de Damon la rodeaban con ligereza, sin obligarla a mantenerse a su lado, pero había una parte de ella que quería mantenerse así. Porque Damon sabia todo de ella, y ella no sabía nada de sí misma.

—¡Agárralo fuerte Elena!—Grito Jenny Ringwald quien ya llevaba unas cervezas demás y estaba entre los brazos de Tyler, Elena rio y miro a Damon con cierta felicidad, pero la imagen de Jeremy caminando hasta la biblioteca de la casa seguida por un grupo de muchachos le saco el aire. Miro a Damon quien miraba la mesa de cervezas, eso le dijo que era momento de escapar.

Paso al lado de Damon sin que este lo notara y corrió entre el grupo de gente hasta la biblioteca, un olor extraño invadió su nariz asiendo que sintiera asco, sin embargo lo soporto y camino hasta el grupo que estaba sentado en los sillones.

—¡¿Jer?!—Grito al notar que la música había subido, hasta volverse insoportable, a pesar de que estaba en una zona algo alejada del grupo que bailaba.

—¡¿Que pasa Elena?!—Dijo Jer divertido, alzando sus brazos haciendo que Vicky casi se callera,pero entre risas ella se agarro a su cuello al tiempo que besaba su cuello.

Elena ignoro a Vicky empujándola y tomo de la mano a Jeremy, quien forcejeo haciendo que ella lo soltara.

—¡¿Qué haces?!

—¡¿Que estas tu haciendo?!—Grito ella, haciendo que Jeremy solo riera.

—¡Piensas que tienes todo bajo control!¡Tu estas más hecha mierda que yo!— Grito haciendo que Elena lo mirara con decisión.

—¡¿Quieres hundirte junto con Vicky?! ¡Hazlo, no me importa! ¡No tendré todo bajo control!—Grito al tiempo que se giraba y caminaba hasta la salida que llevaba hasta la sala. Sin embargo la risa de Jeremy la detuvo, estaba segura que iba a decir algo que luego arrepentiría.

—¡Y ahí vas dejándolo todo cuando se complica! ¡Por eso te tomaste las pastillas! ¡¿No?!—Dijo Jeremy entre risas, y sus amigos se rieron de Elena con fuerza.

Elena no quiso escuchar mas, entro a la sala donde todos seguían bailando, de repente todo el calor choco contra su cuerpo, al igual que el olor a alcohol, sin embargo algo tirando de su mano derecha hizo que casi se cayera.

—¡Elena!—Grito Caroline,que tenia de su mano derecha agarrado a un alcoholizado Matt.

—Caroline, mejor me voy— Dijo ella riendo de forma nerviosa al tiempo que se alejaba un poco.

—¡Te odio tanto Elena! ¡Y al mismo tiempo quiero abrazarte!—Grito ella riendo, Matt parecía no escucharla en lo más mínimo y Elena trataba de imitarle.

—¡yo también te odio!—Grito Elena, sonriéndole de forma abierta.

—¡Genial! ¡Pero al mismo tiempo siento,que eres la única persona que me entiende!—Grito Caroline, al tiempo que se dejaba caer a en los brazos de Elena.

—No puede ser—Murmuro Elena, busco con la mirada a Matt pero este estaba entretenido hablando con sus amigos del equipo de futbol. Con el cuerpo a cuestas de Caroline se dirigió al sillón más cercano para dejar el cuerpo de ella allí.

"Arreglar las cosas con Caroline, añadido a la lista. "Pensó Elena, al tiempo que divisaba la salida, con rapidez y sintiendo la imagen de Caroline y Jeremy estresándola, camino hasta allí pero de nuevo una fuerza atrayéndola la detuvo.

—¿Te quieres ir caminando, cenicienta? ¡Aun veo a la calabaza hecha carroza!—Dijo Damon, antes de apuntar con la mirada su convertible, que estaba estacionado al frente de la casa Lockwood.

—Vámonos—Dijo ella nerviosa, Damon asintió y caminaron hasta el auto, ignorando por completo el tumulto de la fiesta a la que no deberían haber ido.

Damon abrió la puerta del lugar de copiloto y Elena inmediatamente entro, no pregunto a donde la llevaba o porque no decía nada, simplemente deseaba irse de allí, irse lejos de Caroline, Matt y no ver jamás a Jeremy destruirse como lo hacía, porque sabía que al final caería con él.

Con la radio de fondo, Damon manejo hasta su mansión, no miro a Elena aunque quería mirarla y asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien, en la fiesta, había fingido no verla alejarse.

_Pretendió no haber escuchado su conversación con Jeremy._

_Pretendió no ver como Caroline en dos palabras la destruía, como siempre._

Detuvo el auto y bajo de él, caminando hasta la puerta del otro lado para ayudar a Elena a bajarse, le tendió su mano y ella acepto, aprovechando para acomodar su vestido.

En silencio y sin hacer contacto le abrió la puerta de su mansión, pero lo que vio dentro lo helo, Stefan Salvatore tenía una mochila colgando de su hombro derecho, sus ojos oscuros se posaron en Elena confundido, y ella miraba a Damon esperando a que le presentara a Stefan.

**_Si te gusto el capítulo deja un delicioso review._**

**_Daydreaming-all-the-time._**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes pertenecen a LJSmith, no gano nada escribiendo y publicando esta historia.**

**Dos semanas para recordar.**

**Capítulo seis.**

**"De arriba hacia abajo."**

Elena no estaba segura porque se sentía tan incómoda, ese hombre la miraba como si fuera un fantasma, la única y última vez que alguien la había mirado así había sido Jeremy en el hospital. Ella había entendido aquello, Jeremy en ese momento había estado asustado por perderla.

Pero ella no conocía a ese hombre, y sin embargo él la miraba de esa manera que le helaba los huesos por completo, solo quería que esa mirada dejara de clavarse en ella por completo de una vez.

—Elena, Stefan. Stefan ella es Elena—Dijo Damon rápidamente, antes de caminar hasta dentro de la mansión y empezar a juntar botellas de alcohol, dejo a Stefan confundido y sin entender nada.

—Encantada de conocerte, Stefan—Dijo Elena algo insegura, él no le respondió solo siguió mirándola, ignorando el saqueo que Damon estaba haciendo, que parecía querer llevarse todas las botellas de alcohol que había en aquella antigua casa. Ignorando también lo incomoda que Elena se sentía ante su mirada.

—Okey hermano pequeño, nos vemos—Dijo Damon al tiempo que tomaba la mano de Elena y la arrastraba hasta el auto, y ella lo agradeció porque ahora no sentía la mirada de Stefan sobre ella.

Damon por otro lado estaba nervioso, Katherine se había enamorado a primera vista de Stefan, no quería saber lo que Elena había sentido al ver a Stefan, pero quería saber si ella lo dejaría por Stefan.

Manejo hasta la casa Gilbert, una vez que estaciono el auto, apago mismo y miro a Elena por primera vez, ella parecía estar perdida y temblaba lentamente. Damon no esperaba aquello.

—¿Elena que sucede?—Ante la pregunta de Damon ella se giro y le sonrió levemente, antes de hablar:—Él me miro como si fuera un fantasma o algo así, me susto un poco…

Damon sintió como de repente un peso se levantaba de sus hombros con fuerza, la palabra liberado no correspondía ante sus sensaciones, estaba feliz.

—No le des atención, deberías ayudarme a bajar las botellas de alcohol—Dijo él, Elena lo miro sin comprender.

—Me dijiste que no había nadie en tu casa, y como no nos fue bien en la fiesta de Tyler, haremos una fiesta en tu habitación.

Elena rio ante las ocurrencias de Damon, pero se bajo del auto y ayudo a bajar las botellas.

Corrieron hasta la habitación de Elena, Damon puso música con el estero de Jeremy (Que había robado de la habitación del muchacho) Puso la música fuerte haciendo que los vidrios de la ventanas vibraran levemente (1).

Rápidamente las botellas se fueron vaciando, Elena no sentía vergüenza al beber directamente de la botella, quería olvidar y Damon también parecía querer olvidar, bailaron arriba de la cama de Elena, saltaron sobre ella riendo y cantando.

Antes de que Damon pudiera darse cuenta había más risas que diálogos, y miradas curiosas.

"¿Debería aprovecharme?"Damon pensó, observando cómo Elena estaba perdida bailando.

"Aprovéchate." Pensó inmediatamente, al tiempo que caminaba hasta ella y empezaba un beso furioso y desesperado, ella no se resistió la rodeo con sus brazos, y aumento la pasión del beso. Damon inmediatamente paseo las manos por el cuerpo de Elena.

Sin ningún problema terminaron en la cama, él arriba de ella siguiendo con sus besos. Pero de repente cuando la camisa de Damon desapareció, él se pego contra la pared, alejándose de Elena, con las venas alrededor de sus ojos marcadas con fuerza.

Elena le miraba con sus mejillas sonrojadas y una mirada confundida en sus ojos.

* * *

Elena despertó, sintiendo su garganta seca y áspera, sus manos se apoyaron en su cama, impulsándose a sentarse. Sus manos viajaron a su frente sintiéndola pesada vacía como una caja. Unos suaves golpecitos hicieron que corriera su mirada .Jenna la observaba con sus ojos achinados y su boca hecha una línea suave.

—¿Qué paso?—La castaña murmuro, mirando a Jenna de forma casi suplicante. Sin embargo ella simplemente negó con la cabeza.

—¡¿Cómo pudiste no cuidar a Jer?!—Grito Jenna, Elena se sorprendió ante aquella acusación, y antes de que pudiera decir algo ella siguió —¡¿Cómo pudiste emborracharte?!¡Pensé que todo se había arreglado!

—¡¿Pero…?!—Elena empezó a decir esto, pero su mente se perdió, le impresionaba lo que Jenna había dicho, porque ella lo había pensado pero ahora había una sensación en su pecho que encogía su corazón de forma profunda, porque no pensó que alguien podría decir eso de ella.

—¿¡Pero qué?!

—Solo quería olvidar por un rato que no recuerdo nada, que Caroline me odia y que todas las personas que ame me dieron la espalda—Jenna se quedo mirándola por unos instantes, luego aclaro su garganta.

—Tarde o temprano tendrás que enfrentarte a todo, podrás evitarlo por siempre como Jeremy o puedes acabar con todo de una vez—Luego de decir esto, Jenna camino hacia afuera de la habitación y bajo por las escaleras. Elena se tiro en su cama. Respirando de forma pesada, sentía que un peso se había posado sobre sus hombros de repente. Ella simplemente deseaba hacer lo quisiera, no quería evitar nada, solo quería divertirse un poco y había fallado en eso.

"Un momento."Pensó al tiempo que se sentaba en la cama de nuevo, miro el piso, había botellas tiradas, y su nariz reconocía el fuerte olor del alcohol.

Pero había otro olor, que se mezclaba con el de alcohol, se parecía al nuevo perfume Calvin Klein, no podía ser de Jeremy, él era la clase de chico que odiaba perfumes y todo que tuviera un toque femenino.

—¡Damon!—Murmuro, al tiempo que los recuerdos de la finalizada noche anterior llegaban a su mente, él había querido hacerla olvidar y lo había logrado. Pero ahora había consecuencias.

Cambio su ropa por el uniforme de su nuevo colegio, lo primero que hizo luego de vestirse fue caminar hasta la habitación de Jeremy, él estaba tirado sobre su cama sus ojos miraban a la nada. Lentamente se acerco a él. En cierta forma esperaba unas disculpas suyas, por otro lado solo quería abrazarlo, parecía masoquista pero amaba a Jeremy, porque al final del día solo él la entendía.

—¿Jer…?—Murmuro Elena, luego de haberse agachado frente a él, sus ojos se clavaron sobre los de Elena.

—Aléjate, eres la última persona que quiero ver.

—¿Por qué?—Pregunto Elena, sonando ofendida.

—Mandaste a tu amigo a buscarme, ahora Jenna no me deja ver a Bonnie o Vicky—Respondió el, antes de girarse y darle la espalda a Elena.

—Lo siento, pero yo.

—¡No puedes controlarme, Elena! A diferencia de ti no busco la paz, haré lo que quiera, cuando quiera ¡No te metas en mi vida! No eres mamá—Jer dijo esto, y camino hasta la puerta de la habitación, dándole la señal a Elena de que quería que se fuera de allí.

Elena quería llorar, no le quedaba nadie más que Damon y Jeremy,ahora él primero parecía causarle más problemas que otra cosa.

—Adiós, Jer.—Dijo ella, luego salió de la habitación con pasos rápidos, camino hacia el primer piso de la casa, topándose con la imagen de Jenna preparando el desayuno. Camino hasta la cocina, dispuesta de desayunar y partir al colegio, pero cuando entro a la cocina, Jenna la miro de reojo y siguió moviéndose.

—No, Alaric .No puedo salir, tengo que cuidar a Jer. Elena dejo que se metiera de drogas.—Jenna dijo esto, sonando realmente molesta, casi parecía querer escupir las palabras, con un movimiento tosco dejo un plato de cereales enfrente de Elena, que estaba asentada en una silla frente a la mesa. Pero ella se paro y sin decir nada tomo su mochila y salió de la casa.

El sol impacto contra su rostro con fuerza, su cabeza le daba vueltas pero no podía faltar, uno de los defectos de ser nueva era que debía ponerse al día con las materias. Sorpresivamente estar en casa parecía un infierno, así que el colegio parecía una opción para mantenerse ocupada.

Se subió al auto, dejando su mochila en el asiento de copiloto, arranco el auto y rápidamente manejo al instituto, Se estaciono en un pequeño lugar al lado de los autos de los profesores, asegurándose así de que nadie se atrevería a rayarlo o algo parecido.

Se bajo rápidamente con su mochila colgando de su hombro derecho, pero toda su buena actitud se esfumo al ver a Caroline, estaba parada frente a ella con su típico uniforme de porrista , junto con Bonnie, que trataba de pararla inútilmente.

—¿Qué quieres? —Pregunto ella, fingiendo desinterés y una frialdad que no poseía, Caroline sonrió levemente y Bonnie se quedo parada en su lugar.

—Lo sabías ¿No es así?—Dijo Caroline, con sus brazos cruzados frente a su pecho, Elena la miro confundida, pero algo le decía que tenía que ver con Matt.

—¿Saber qué?

—Matt rompió conmigo por tu culpa—Caroline se acerco a Elena, parecía querer golpearla.

—Si rompió contigo, no es mi culpa, yo debería estar molesta, él rompió conmigo por ti—Elena dijo esto seria, grupos de estudiantes estaban detrás de ella y de Caroline.

—Sabes que Elena, estoy cansada, se quedo conmigo porque tu andabas triste y deprimida, cortándote las muñecas y preguntándote ¿Quién soy?¿Alguien me quiere? ¡Adivina, la vida es una perra! ¡Estás completamente sola! Y la peor parte es que ya no es divertido ser tu enemiga—Caroline sonrió, y se acerco mas a Elena—Eres tan patética, que herirte ya no es necesario, ya sabes que eres mierda…—Ella no pudo continuar hablando, con sus últimas energías Elena había golpeado la mejilla de Caroline con la palma de su mano. Luego empezó a caminar hasta la entrada del instituto, ignorando los comentarios de los alumnos, y el rostro impactado de Caroline.

"Nunca más me acercare a Damon."Pensó Elena, mientras corría hacia su clase.

* * *

—¿Realmente se corta?

—Ella es rara, no importa lo que haga.

Elena suspiro al escuchar esas voces detrás suyo, habían hablado sobre ella durante toda la clase, y las personas que no hablaban sobre ella la miraban de reojo. Parecía una maldición que la perseguía, estaba segura que después de lo que sucedió con Caroline era imposible conseguir a alguien que se mantuviera a su lado.

El timbre sonó y Elena tomo sus libros, tal como pensó todos la miraban de forma extraña, muy pocos la ignoraban pero lo que le sorprendió fue que el profesor también la miraba de esa manera, como si fuera un extraterrestre, rápidamente Elena corrió hasta las afueras de la clase .Refugiándose en la masa de estudiantes que caminaban por el pasillo.

—¡Hey! ¡Hey!—Dijo una voz, Elena se giro ya estaba con su mano puesta en la manija de la puerta que la llevaría hasta el campo de entrenamiento, donde nadie podría molestarle. Una chica estaba mirándola de forma feliz, un grupo de muchachas detrás de ella murmuraba cosas mirando a Elena.

—¿Qué pasa?—Elena pregunto ,sin mostrar emoción en su rostro.

—Te olvidaste esto—Dijo ella, sonriendo y extendiendo una hoja de papel, Elena acepto el gesto pero antes de que pudiera decir gracias la chica ya estaba caminando con un grupo de muchachas, que seguían mirando a Elena de forma despectiva.

Ella simplemente suspiro antes de abrir la puerta del campo de entrenamiento, tiro su bolso en el primer banco que vio, y se sentó al lado del mismo, suspiro y se abrazo a si misma respirando de forma agitada. La idea de salir del colegio la tentó de forma inminente.

"Podría, no es como si alguien me extrañara."Pensó, miro alrededor confirmando que estaba sola, bajo de las gradas caminando hasta la salida trasera del colegio, que estaba allí en el campo de entrenamiento .Camino de forma lenta como si alguien la estuviera observando.

Llego al estacionamiento, y se metió en su auto, decidida a ir a cualquier parte excepto el colegio y su casa.

* * *

Damon despertó, no era costumbre suya dormir demasiado, prefería mantenerse lucido siempre, pero considerando todo lo que había sucedido en tan poco tiempo tenía una excusa para romper las reglas.

—¿Vas a decirme quien es ella?—Stefan pregunto, había estado apoyado contra el marco de la puerta durante horas, esperando a que su hermano decidiera dar la cara.

—Es obvio que no—Respondió Damon, tapando su rostro con su almohada.

—Entonces yo lo averiguare—Stefan murmuro, separándose del marco de la puerta empezando a caminar, con su mente contando los segundos que le tomaría a Damon parar su camino.

—No lo harías—Dijo Damon, que ya estaba frente a Stefan.

—¿Quién es ella?—Damon sintió que su corazón se oprimía al escuchar esta pregunta, no se atrevió a pesar en la idea de Stefan alejándolo de Elena.

—Ella no es Katherine.

—¡No me importa Katherine!—Stefan grito con las marcas alrededor de sus ojos marcándose débilmente.

—¿Entonces porque preguntas?—Pregunto el otro vampiro, mirando a Stefan a los ojos.

—Es inevitable, porque cada vez que algo referido a Katherine se me acerca, termino en problemas.

—Entonces aléjate de ella—Damon dijo de forma amenazante, empujándolo con la mano.

Stefan vio a su hermano caminar delante de él ignorándolo, se levanto del suelo agradecido de que su hermano no se hubiera pasado más con aquel empuje amenazante. Su mente no paraba ver a Elena una y otra vez.

Por otro lado estaba la curiosidad que le daba el no saber porque Damon se sentía tan atraído a ella, su interés superaba al que había sentido por Katherine antes, y en ese entonces Damon había sido engañado por las habilidades vampíricas de Katherine.

"Él la ama."Pensó Stefan, parándose de golpe del suelo y caminado hasta el primer piso de la mansión, pero era tarde, Damon ya se había ido.

Stefan se encontró con una batalla trágica, paso sus manos por su cabello buscando que hacer, una parte de él quería ir tras Elena y hablar con ella pero otro lado de si mismo quería irse lo más lejos posible, olvidando las razones por la que había ido a Mystic Falls en primer lugar.

—¿Damon?—Una voz pregunto, Stefan miro impresionado la entrada de la mansión, un muchacho que no superaba los 17 años estaba parado allí mirándole.

—¿Quién eres?—Stefan pregunto mirándolo curioso.

—Jeremy Gilbert ¿Esta Damon aquí?—Pregunto él, dé forma directa, mirando a Stefan con cara de pocos amigos.

—No, soy su hermano ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?—Stefan no comprendía porque ese muchacho estaba allí, Damon no tenía amigos, o alguien cercano a él.

—No, no puedes. Cuando regrese dile que porque este saliendo con Elena no le da la autoridad de jugar al hermano mayor conmigo—Jeremy dijo esto y se dio vuelta caminando hasta la salida de la mansión.

—Elena Gilbert—Stefan murmuro confundido, tenía que ser ella, Damon no se interesaría en otra mujer, ya era tarde tenía que saber quién era ella, aunque Damon le odiara tenía que saber.

Tenía que conocerla.

* * *

Damon quería ver a Elena, se había besado con ella en un estado de alcohol, además estaba seguro que Jenna no le gustaría la idea de la habitación de Elena llena de botellas. Había salvado a Jeremy ,evitando más problemas para Elena, pero no de un buen sermón de Jenna. No quería pensar como estaría Elena si Jeremy hubiera terminado muerto de una sobredosis.

Su presencia solo le había traído a Elena problemas, y él lo sabía, en cierta forma sentía culpa, pero una parte muy oscura quería ser egoísta, no fijarse en los efectos colaterales que provocaba liberar a Elena y los beneficios que le daba liberarla.

Antes Damon estaba aterrorizado por la posibilidad de que Elena prefiriera a Stefan, ahora todo eso había quedado atrás ante la posibilidad de que ella quisiera alejarse de él. Se había aprovechado de su estado de ebriedad por tratar de repetir lo que habían vivido en aquellas dos semanas.

Pero Elena no recordaba esas dos semanas, solo pedazos vacios de su amorío con él, ni siquiera sabía si Elena recordaba la clase relación que ellos habían llevado. Después de todo ellos nunca la habían definido. La peor parte era que ayer él se había sobrepasado un poco.

Si él no hubiera parado, hubieran hecho el amor.

Ahora sentía miedo de que ella se alejara de él por ello, que se asustara por que ella había visto las venas alrededor de sus ojos, pero lo más seguro es que ella no recordara ese pequeño detalle. Damon paro sus pensamientos al encontrarse justo enfrente de Elena, ella estaba comiendo un sándwich, sola en aquella mesa de _the Mystic grill._

—Aléjate de mí—Dijo ella inmediatamente, al tiempo que se levantaba de su silla y dejaba dinero para empezar a caminar hasta la salida del restaurante con su mochila colgando de su hombro.

—¿Por qué haría eso?—Pregunto Damon, con su brazo agarrando el de Elena con fuerza. Sin embargo ella bufo y se soltó del agarre, pero Damon no desistió siguió el camino de Elena, hasta que llegaron al estacionamiento, Elena había intentado abrir el auto pero la mano de Damon se lo impidió.

—¡Aléjate Damon, solo me trajiste problemas!—Dijo Elena, sin embargo él siguió impidiendo que ella entrara al auto.

—Dejando de lado la parte del beso ¿Te sentiste bien esa noche?—Pregunto él, mirándola a los ojos, sabiendo que ella no podría mentirle.

—Sí, hace tiempo que no me relajaba así.

—Entonces ¿Por qué te arrepientes?—Luego de realizar la pregunta, Damon se alejo sin esperar la respuesta, cuando Elena quiso responderla él ya no estaba en la zona del estacionamiento.

Elena manejo hasta su hogar, suplicando que Jenna no estuviera allí, que Jeremy ya estuviera consciente de sus acciones, y de lo que decía, pero cuando estaciono el auto en el garaje de la casa Gilbert.

Elena camino hasta la puerta de la casa, entro a ella e inmediatamente se encontró con Jeremy que estaba apoyado contra la pared de la escalera, él camino hasta donde ella estaba, quedando ambos a un metro de distancia.

—¿Qué le dijiste a Bonnie?—Pregunto él, inmediatamente Elena recordó a Jeremy abrazando a Vicky de una forma no muy inocente.

—No le dije nada, ya no somos amigas, no como antes.

—¿Quién mas pudo haberle dicho que Salí con Vicky?—Acuso él, mirando a Elena a los ojos, buscando una afirmación.

—¡No lo sé!

Jeremy rio y saco su celular, mostrando un mensaje de Bonnie que acusaba a Elena de haberle dado esa información.

—No le dije nada

—Deja de mentir—Dijo Jeremy, mirándola con decepción en sus ojos, al tiempo que salía de la casa.

Elena se encerró en su cuarto, confundida sin saber completamente que hacer o pensar, paso sus manos por su cabello sintiéndose rodeada y ahogada, unos gritos querían salir de su garganta, tiro su bolso sobre su cama e inmediatamente busco en el suelo el pedazo de vidrio que había tirado tiempo atrás.

Se encontró a si misma ente una elección que no deseaba hacer, sus ojos viajaron una y otra vez al vidrio, pero lentamente lo dejo en el suelo y retrocedió, quedando sentada sobre la madera del piso. Con cuidado se acostó sobre él y cerró los ojos, perdida en sus pensamientos y tratando de relajar su respiración.

Stefan se apoyo contra el árbol, con su mente impresionada ante lo que acababa de ver, era la primera vez que veía a una persona así. Elena parecía tan perdida y sola, había estado punto de romper la ventana y abrazarla, pero se había mantenido a completo margen de la situación.

Ahora sabía quien realmente Elena era, y sospechaba lo que había provocado que ella intentara acabar con su vida. Los rumores en Mystic Fall se expandían con rapidez, y él ya sabía todo sobre aquella muchacha sin siquiera intentarlo.

—No deberías espiar mujeres, hermano— Dijo Damon, haciendo que Stefan se girara a verlo.

—¿No vas a ayudarla?

—No contigo mirándome—Respondió Damon, haciendo que Stefan riera y se alejara. Cuando Damon comprobó que su hermano estaba lejos de allí, entro por la ventana y camino lentamente hasta el cuerpo durmiente de Elena en el suelo.

Observo el pedazo de vidrio que estaba al lado del cuerpo de ella, con una sonrisa triste, tomo el objeto y lo paso por su muñeca, lanzo un gemido de dolor, haciendo que ella abriera los ojos lentamente y lo observara. Damon sonrió antes de acostarse a su lado, con un hilo de sangre saliendo de su muñeca brillando con fuerza.

Había hecho lo que Elena no se había atrevido hacer.

**¿Te gusto el fic? Deja un delicioso review.**

**Daydreaming-all-the-time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes pertenecen a LJSmith, no gano nada escribiendo y publicando esta historia.**

**Dos semanas para recordar.**

**Capítulo siete.**

**"Hello Cold world."**

Era mentira decir que Elena no había sido cruel, y que había cometido cada uno de los pecados capitales, pero tampoco era mentira que había pagado cada uno de ellos. Había hecho cosas que le daban vergüenza nombrar o admitir.

Actualmente estaba en uno de esos momentos en donde deseaba ponerse sus auriculares y tirarse en el piso escuchando canciones como Hey Jude ,de tal manera que ningún pensamiento pudiera interrumpir su estado vegetativo. No podía evitar culpar a todos sus pecados, tal vez era el karma que le hacía pagar sus pecados haciéndola sentir así.

Abrió sus ojos lentamente, sabiendo que su día sería horrible. Sin embargo se sorprendió cuando al girarse sobre el suelo encontró a Damon. Él tenía sus ojos cerrados, sus brazos la rodeaban de forma suave y la hacían sentir completamente segura. Sintió un extraño calor invadir su corazón, al mismo tiempo que una sensación de vacío la ahogaba.

Sin saber porque se acurruco en el pecho de Damon, sintiendo el olor a hombre que simplemente la adormecía y tranquilizaba, de una manera rápida. Era uno de esos momentos en los que quería guardar en su corazón y su memoria. Porque sabía que pocos momentos así de seguridad donde nada podría lastimarla había muy pocos.

—Hey…—Damon murmuro, mirando la cabeza de Elena, sin llegar a observar sus ojos.

—Hola…—Respondió Elena, sin atreverse a mirarlo. Pero lentamente levanto su mirada encontrándose con los ojos marinos de Damon, sabiendo que él sabía todo lo que cruzaba su mente —¿Por qué hiciste eso?

—¿Hacer qué?—Pregunto él, mientras se separaba de ella en forma lenta, empezando a sobar sus ojos de forma somnolienta.

—Cortarte—Dijo ella, aguantando las ganas de llorar al tiempo que tomaba la mano del muchacho, pero cuando el brazo de Damon había quedado en lo alto sus ojos se sorprendieron al no encontrar nada.

Ninguna marca, ni sangre seca pegada a su piel, parecía que ningún vidrio se había rozado contra ella, Elena estaba segura de que había visto a Damon cortar su piel, a pesar de que había fingido estar dormida.

—Elena, mírame—Dijo él, girando el rostro de Elena para que los ojos de ambos se encontraran.

—Ya tuvimos esta conversación—Agrego Damon.

—¿Cómo es que…?—Preguntó ella, antes de sentarse en el suelo,con sus ojos perdidos en el rostro de Damon.

—Soy un vampiro…—Soltó él, mirándola directo a los ojos, inmediatamente ella miro el vidrio del espejo, mirándose, notando su rostro confundido y vacio. Era como si toda su mente se hubiera detenido a analizar eso y nada más.

Fue fácil para Elena perderse en aquel recuerdo que había despertado en su mente, como una brisa fría en pleno verano, salvo que no causaba calosfríos más bien la relajaba.

_—¡¿Qué eres?!—Pregunto ella, mostrando horror en su mirada._

_—Elena, escúchame por favor—Damon suplico, mientras intentaba agarrar su mano, pero ella se alejo levemente, mirándola como si no lo conociera, y entonces él pareció perder la cordura._

_—¡¿Qué haces?!—Dijo ella, mirando impresionada como Damon caminaba hasta la puerta de la mansión y la abría, separándola de las bisagras._

_—Vete—Damon dijo, mirándola con furia en sus ojos —Sabes que soy un vampiro, y que si quiero puedo matarte…llévate tu miedo—Agrego él, ahora mirando el suelo._

_—No, quiero saber—Elena metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, diciendo cada una de esas palabras con cierta inseguridad._

_—¿Vas a escucharme?—Pregunto él —¿O te irás cuando entiendas la verdad?_

_—No tengo nada más que hacer—Admitió ella, antes de acercarse a la sala de la mansión, y sentarse en uno de los sillones, esperando a que Damon se le uniera._

_La otra Elena que se mantenía al margen de la situación, camino hasta donde Damon se encontraba, él parecía completamente fuera de sí, sus ojos parecían más salvajes que nunca. Parecía querer matar a alguien, pero ella noto que en los ojos de Damon se mostraban en realidad miedo._

* * *

—¿Me aleje?—Pregunto Elena, girándose a mirar a Damon, quien parecía confundido, estaba agachado frente a Elena, observándola con curiosidad.

—No hablaste conmigo por unos días, pensé que no volverías a hablarme, lo más irónico es que cuando hablamos estabas muy calmada y luego saliste corriendo—Respondió Damon, alejándose un poco de Elena.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo llevas siendo...?

—Digamos que no me perdí los primero conciertos de The Beatles o Nirvana—Esto fue dicho con un tono divertido y casi negro, Elena no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Recordé cuando me lo dijiste, pero no lo que paso después…—Admitió la mujer, pasando su mano por su frente.

—¿No vas a desmayarte?—Pregunto él ahora-vampiro-salido-de-la-tumba, pasando su mano derecha por la espalda de Elena.

—Supongo que necesito aire—Dijo ella, respirando de forma abierta. Damon sonrió de lado, y Elena lo miro sin comprender.

—Oh no—Dijo ella, parándose y Damon rio.

—Sabes que lo pensaste, puedo llevarte al techo de la casa,sabes que no me crees—Dijo Damon, y Elena dudo por un instante mirándolo.

Él se acerco, y tomo su mano con suavidad, y antes de que Elena se diera cuenta ya estaba entre sus brazos, poco a poco Damon fue avanzando hasta la puerta de la habitación y cuando llego al marco de ella acelero el paso.

Elena no se dio cuenta de la rapidez, porque fue tan solo un segundo y ya estaban en el techo que ella reconocía era de su casa, su mente no comprendía como Damon había hecho para escalar las paredes, o correr con tanta rapidez ¡¿Cómo había escalado las paredes si sus manos estaban cargándola?!

El vampiro la paro en el suelo, mirando el sol que ya había sobrepasado al amanecer. Damon se sentó en el techo, invitándola a Elena a imitarlo.

—¿Puedes darme otra prueba?—Murmuro ella, mirándolo levemente.

—Eres algo hipócrita—Acuso él, haciendo que ella le miraría sin comprender.

—¿Por qué?—Pregunto ella, abriendo sus ojos como platos, y ahogando una risa entre sus palabras.

—Haces preguntas, yo no te eh hecho ninguna, además ¿No piensas ya que soy un monstruo?—Damon dijo esto, mirándola a los ojos.

—No puedo, es que…esas cosas solo aparecen en películas…

—Películas baratas—Interrumpió Damon, tratando de hacerla reír, pero no funciono, ella continuo hablando.

—¿Qué quieres preguntarme?—Interrumpió ella, intentando cambiar de tema y obtener una excusa para que él le diera pruebas.

—¿Qué recuerdas?—Elena no supo que responder ante esa pregunta, sus ojos viajaron hasta el sol que iluminaba el jardín de la casa del frente.

—Recuerdo algunas conversaciones nuestras, recuerdo a los que me molestaron, recordé algunas cosas malas de Caroline—Dijo ella, mirando a Damon.

—Okey—Contesto Damon, sintiéndose incomodo de repente, hecho que era extraño en él, solo se sentía así cuando Stefan aparecía con cargamentos de cosas tecnológicas en la entrada de la mansión.

—¿Qué sucede?—Pregunto ella.

—Tenia…esperaba que recordaras algo mas importante—Damon admitió, mirando a la nada.

—Como si mi relación con él no fuera importante—Elena pensó débilmente —¿Tu sabes…?—Ella agrego, algo emocionada, pero Damon la interrumpió.

—¿Si se porque jugaste con píldoras?—Damon pregunto, Elena asintió él trago con fuerza, sintiendo que de repente su existencia era inútil si no podía ayudarla.

—No tengo idea, nunca entendí porque lo hiciste, y me entere al último de todo—Damon admitió.

—Ojala Jeremy te hubiera conocido, así el podría haberte avisado—Ella dijo, sólo para que Damon no pensara que ella quería ocultarlo o algo así.

—Ya hablamos de eso, es mejor que nadie sepa de mi,al menos por ahora.

—Yo no recuerdo eso, Damon—Dijo ella con un tono algo molesto

—Lo importante, Elena. Es que no te dejare sola de nuevo—Damon prometió, mirándola directo a los ojos, mostrando una extraña pasión en sus ojos—Acordamos estar juntos en secreto, no querías "meterme" en problemas—Damon hizo comillas imaginarias en la palabra meterme.

—Tiene sentido—Dijo ella. Elena entendía aquellas palabras, podía imaginar perfectamente a Caroline seduciendo a Damon, pero no pensó mucho en ello. Un dolor de cabeza se expandió por la cabeza de Elena de repente, sutilmente poso su mano sobre su frente, no quería asustar a Damon.

_—¿La amas?—Elena pregunto, mostrando la fotografía de una mujer exactamente igual a ella, Damon miro la fotografía y luego a Elena._

_—No,Katherine está muerta para mí—Dijo Damon, al tiempo que se acercaba a ella y posaba su mano en su mejilla, ella no negó el gesto, pero movió la cabeza en negación, al tiempo que dejaba la fotografía sobre la vieja mesa._

_—¿Cuándo me viste pensaste en ella?—Pregunto ella, y Damon supo que su respuesta era decisiva._

_—Sí, pero cuando te conocí supe que te amaba a ti—Respondió él, sintiendo que una desesperación recorría su cuerpo._

_—¿Volviste a hablar con tu hermano?—Cuando Elena pregunto esto, Damon evito su mirada —Necesito tomar aire—Dijo ella, riendo, aunque sus ojos mostraban pánico._

_Elena tomo su bolso y empezó a caminar, rápidamente Damon empezó a seguirla._

_La otra Elena que había quedado atrás se acerco lentamente hasta la foto que había dejado su copia sobre la mesa, con cuidado la tomo y observo la misma._

_—Katherine—Murmuro impresionada ante el parecido que tenía esa mujer con ella._

_Dejo la foto sobre la mesa, y rápidamente corrió detrás de Damon y la otra Elena, él ya había salido hasta la entrada de la mansión, Elena estaba en el auto pero el vampiro estaba en la ventanilla hablándole._

_—Fue hace mas de 140 años ¡No la amo!—Dijo él, mientras detenía al auto que quería retroceder._

_—¡¿No te das cuenta que soy un reemplazo?!—Grito ella, Damon negó con su cabeza y ella continuo —¡Eres un vampiro!¡La amas a ella! ¡No tengo ninguna razón para estar cerca de ti!_

—¡Hey Elena!—Damon dijo, tenía sus manos sobre el rostro de Elena, sus ojos mostraban preocupación.

—Déjame—Dijo ella —Necesito tiempo.

Damon asintió, aunque le había dolido, porque estaba reviviendo una película que no deseaba ver, sin embargo se paro y le hico señas para que le dejara ayudarla a bajar.

Cuando Elena se encontró de nuevo en su habitación, se giro para ver a Damon pero él ya no estaba allí, una sensación de soledad invadió su ser, pero ignoro este sentimiento y empezó a preparar su uniforme.

No se atrevía a hablar, sentía que con Damon todo era de alguna forma tan privado y único, como si hablar pudiera eliminar eso de una forma sumamente trágica .Cuando tuvo puesto su uniforme, y estaba presentable para ir al colegio,camino hasta afuera de su habitación, encontrándose cara a cara con Jeremy, tenía sus pupilas con líneas rojas rodeándole, parecía totalmente destrozado. Elena sintió su corazón encogerse en cierta forma. Pero sabía que Jeremy lo merecía, no debería haber engañado a Bonnie, no cuando ella lo amaba de forma honesta.

Camino hasta la cocina, encontrándose con Jenna que como siempre preparaba el desayuno, Jeremy se sentó al lado de Elena, ignorándola por completo, la mujer adulta parecía incomoda ante la situación, pero con un aire maternal rodeándola, dejo los hot cakes frente a Elena.

—Perdona, Elena—Dijo ella, mirando a su sobrina de forma suplicante —Odio tratarte mal, es lo último que necesitas.

—Está todo bien—Elena respondió, al tiempo que abrazaba a Jenna, quien la rodeo en un profundo abrazo de oso.

Jeremy entro a la cocina pero al ver la escena salió de la habitación, Jenna sonrió notando los celos en su sobrino.

Cuando Elena termino de desayunar, lentamente camino hasta su auto, con una sonrisa en su rostro se metió en el, notando que Jeremy seguía ignorándola por completo.

La mañana paso con tranquilidad, Elena había ignorado por completo los comentarios que hacían sobre ella, y todo lo que ayer la había atormentado.

Sin embargo Elena tenía que hacerse cargo de algo, cuando el timbre sonó, vio como Jeremy se iba por su cuenta hasta la casa Gilbert, con una sonrisa Elena se metió en su auto y manejo hasta la casa Bennett.

Aunque Jeremy la odiaba, ella no podía permitir que él fuera infeliz por lo que haría lo que nunca pensó que volvería a hacer, hablaría con Bonnie. Se había prometido nunca volver a hablarle a ella o a Caroline, pero la situación había cambiado de manera rotunda.

Cuando estaciono al frente de la casa Bennett, se bajo del auto y camino hasta la puerta, cuando toco el timbre inmediatamente Sheila le abrió la puerta, la mujer parecía seria y algo triste.

—Hola, Elena ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

—¿Esta Bonnie en casa?—Pregunto ella, Sheila inmediatamente le sonrió y la invito a pasar.

—¿Abuela quien está ahí?—Pregunto Bonnie, que estaba en medio de la escalera.

—Es Elena—Sheila dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios, antes de alejarse de las adolescentes para darles espacio.

—Hey—Dijo Elena, sonriéndole a Bonnie, quien sonrió y la agarro de la mano arrastrándola hasta su habitación.

—¡Tengo que mostrarte algo!—Dijo Bonnie , mientras ponía una silla en medio de su habitación, señalándole a Elena para que se sentara.

—¿Qué cosa?—Elena pregunto agentando una leve risa.

—Dame tu mano—Bonnie pidió, y Elena sin dudar mucho le extendió su mano.

Bonnie cerro sus ojos, y se dejo llevar, poco a poco imágenes vagas y sin sonido llegaron a su mente eran Elena y ese muchacho de ojos azules, hablando en el techo de la casa Gilbert. Con una sonrisa rompió el contacto y miro a Elena a los ojos, quien la miraba curiosa.

—Hablaste con Damon, hace no mucho tiempo.

—¿Cómo?—Pregunto Elena, sumamente sorprendida.

—Soy una bruja, mi abuela me lo explico y tiene razón…—Bonnie se perdió en sus palabras, dando un discurso que Elena escuchaba muy poco.

Sentía que Bonnie podía ver a través de ella, y eso la asustaba. Muchos secretos estaban metidos en su garganta, los suyos y de personas ajenas. Se preguntaba por cuánto tiempo podría ocultarlos.

"Genial."Pensó ella con un tono de ironía, sin embargo enfoco su mente en Bonnie, había una razón por la que estaba allí.

—Tengo que hablar contigo sobre Jer—Al escuchar esto inmediatamente el rostro de Bonnie se transformo en uno dolido y triste, Elena dudo por unos segundos, tal vez haber venido era un error—Y sobre lo que le dijiste.

Bonnie al escuchar lo último se encogió levemente en su lugar, ella no era mentirosa, y se avergonzaba de la vil mentira que había dicho.

—No Tenía otra opción, Elena.

—No quiero hablar de eso.

—¿Cómo esta él?

—Bastante jodido, tú eras como una cura.

—¡Se drogo, Elena! ¡Por eso me engaño!—Bonnie dijo esto molesta y casi triste.

—Solo háblale no lo dejes solo—Elena suplico, mirando a Bonnie a los ojos, sabiendo que ella no podría negarse.

Bonnie asintió levemente, y Elena dio por ganada la batalla.

* * *

Stefan no estaba muy seguro de que era bueno o malo, al menos no en aquella situación, sentía que estaba en una de esas situaciones extrañas y complejas. Se sentía como una banda de rock cuyos fans le acusaban de haber cambiado y que no creaba el mismo estilo de música que antes.

Porque lo que iba a hacer señalaba a otro Stefan, alguien totalmente diferente a él, alguien que cambia de lugar lo bueno y lo malo, intercambiándolos de puesto según su propio beneficio.

Por culpa de ese Stefan él se encontraba al frente de la pequeña casa Gilbert, con cuidado observaba como Elena algo torpe se bajaba del auto y con un montón de bolsas de súper entre sus manos,y caminaba hasta la puerta de ella.

Sin dudarlo cuando vio que una de esas bolsas iba a caerse, corrió hasta ella y la agarro, Elena lo miro con una mezcla de sorpresa y miedo, su mente se había desconectado por unos segundos y todos sus pensamientos se concentraban en unas palabras que Damon le había dicho antes de que la dejara sola:

_—Stefan no te lastimara, pero para él eres Katherine, aléjate de él._

"¿Qué hago?"Pensó Elena, pero al ver a Stefan con esa sonrisa honesta, y la bolsa de súper le recordó de una forma extraña a Damon.

—¿Me dejas ayudarte, Elena?—Stefan pregunto, con sus ojos oscuros mirándola con mucha curiosidad.

—Claro—Respondió ella, y estaba segura que su voz sonaba algo ahogada, como cuando hablas luego de toser.

Elena abrió la puerta, ya con las bolsas de súper en los brazos de Stefan. Cuando entro miro a Stefan que estaba parado en la entrada, mirándola de una forma incomoda, entonces ella se dio cuenta de algo.

—Oh puedes pasar—Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

—Los vampiros necesitan permiso para pasar—Stefan agrego con su voz seria, Elena lo miro sorprendida pero, entonces se dio cuenta de otro detalle que la asusto un poco.

"Ahora puede entrar cuando se le dé la gana."Al pensar esto Elena sintió como su corazón se enfriaba, pero recordó las palabras de Damon, y se tranquilizo.

Stefan dejo las bolsas en la mesa de la cocina, y observo como Elena lentamente iba separándolas.

—No recuerdo eso.

—Es normal, no es algo lindo para recordar—Dijo Stefan, perdido en el rostro de Elena. Ella salto algo incomoda, había dicho eso sin pensar en la presencia de Stefan, él rio al darse cuenta de eso.

—¿Puedo hablar contigo, Elena?—Él pregunto, mirándola de una manera profunda que Elena no comprendía por completo.

—Está bien…—Respondió ella de forma algo dudosa, pero no quería provocarlo, sentía que estaba hablando con una bomba de tiempo.

—¿Qué sabes sobre Katherine?—Pregunto él, y Elena supo que sería una larga conversación.

—Solo que ustedes dos la amaban, y que todo termino con ustedes vampiros y ella en quién sabe dónde—Respondió ella de forma cortante, Stefan se sorprendió, aunque la realidad de la historia es esa.

—¿Tienes ideas de lo que tu existencia significa?—Pregunto Stefan, acercándose peligrosamente a ella.

—No soy ella—Advirtió ella, antes de retroceder lentamente.

—Sé que no eres ella, eres tan diferente a ella—Stefan admitió, mirándola completamente embobado. Dejando que su lado más honesto saliera por unos momentos —Déjame conocerte, Elena.

Elena se quedo sin palabras ante esa suplica, era extraño, Stefan la miraba de una manera que le hacía creer que él la deseaba, o casi amaba, pero sabía que solo era así por su parecido con Katherine. Stefan veía a Katherine todo el tiempo.

—Aléjate de mí, ya aleje a Damon ¿Por qué querría que tú te acercaras?

—¿Quieres terminar sola?—Cuando Stefan pregunto esto, Elena sintió que todas sus paredes que la protegían caían una a una, dejándola casi desnuda. No, ella no quería quedarse sola, pero tampoco deseaba tener a un vampiro obsesionado con una mujer igual a ella, que estaba quien sabe donde cerca de sí misma.

—Quiero estar sola—Respondió ella, inmediatamente Stefan asintió y camino hasta afuera de la mansión Gilbert.

Con una sonrisa Stefan se metió a su auto, sentía que había implantado una bomba en un edificio viejo, él sabía que tarde o temprano ella le hablaría, ella sola se acercaría a él.

Había hecho un plan que si o si funcionaria, no le importaban las consecuencias, debía conocerla aunque Damon terminara lastimado. Por eso sabia que el viejo Stefan había salido a luz, porque él nunca querría provocar a Damon, no en su estado normal.

—Sabes Stefan, me estoy cansando de ser el policía bueno—Stefan salto levemente al escuchar la voz de Damon.

—No voy a lastimarla—Stefan dijo, antes de encender por completo el auto.

—Escúchame—Damon dijo antes de tomarlo de la camisa, para que sus ojos no pudieran evitarlo —Ella no es Katherine, esto no es un juego, la amo y si tu intentas algo...

—No haré nada—Stefan dijo, levantando sus manos levemente, mostrando su inocencia.

—No sigas intentando arruinar mi vida—Damon finalizo, empujándolo al tiempo que se bajaba del auto.

**¿Te gusto el fic? Deja un delicioso review.**

**Daydreaming-all-the-time.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes pertenecen a LJSmith, no gano nada escribiendo y publicando esta historia.**

**Dos semanas para recordar.**

**Capítulo ocho.**

**"El carrusel parte 1."**

Él no entendía porque estaba celoso, tal vez era el hecho de que sabía que Stefan jugaría el papel de hermano dolido, y también sabía que ella se tragaría esa actuación. Pero él, Damon Salvatore no le sacaría la careta a su hermano, le dejaría jugar, y ganaría de forma limpia.

El que juega limpio siempre gana ¿No? Él nunca había jugado limpio, parecía que se habían invertido los papeles, Stefan era el malo de la película ahora. Pero no perdía nada intentando ser el bueno, Elena era lo único que le quedaba, no quería perderla.

Casi la había perdido, no se permitiría que ella se alejara, aunque como último recurso debiera encerrarla y obligarla a que estuviera a su lado. Era más que capaz de hacer eso, también sabía que Stefan era capaz de hacer lo mismo.

—¡Elena!—Grito levemente, cuando la mitad de su cuerpo estaba dentro de la habitación de la humana, mientras que de la cintura para abajo estaba colgando de la ventana, necesitaba saber que ella deseaba verle. Al no recibir respuesta se molesto levemente, ella no tenia nadie. Solo Bonnie y él le hablaban y Stefan,pero él no contaba ante los ojos del vampiro.

Elena salió del baño, una toalla tapaba su cuerpo, tenía unos auriculares verdes sobre sus orejas, y una sonrisa cruzaba su rostro. Damon abrió sus ojos como platos, pero luego sonrió .Ella al notar la presencia del vampiro, se quedo parada, sus ojos estaban abiertos y un sonrojo se había instalado en sus mejillas, lentamente de forma nerviosa se saco los auriculares, y movió su boca balbuceando algo.

—¿Q-Que haces aquí?

—Vine a verte—Dijo él, al tiempo que entraba a la habitación, haciendo que retrocediera levemente.

—Iré a vestirme—Dijo ella nerviosa, al tiempo que tiraba el celular con los auriculares en la cama, Damon se tiro en la cama y se puso los auriculares, al instante sonrió reconocía aquella música, era de la banda llamada _keane._

I walked across an empty land  
I knew the pathway like the back of my hand  
I felt the earth beneath my feet  
Sat by the river and it made me complete

Damon se sorprendió levemente al descubrir esto, parte de él había creído ilusamente que ella estaría escuchando canciones de superación, y paz. Elena no parecía desear enamorarse, ella había recordado la relación que él y ella llevaban, pero aun así lo ignoraba en el ámbito romántico.

La banda siguió tocando, y Damon imagino a Elena en la bañadera cantando esa canción, sonrió levemente, ella parecía la clase de chicas que haría eso. Casi igual como en la película Pretty Woman(1)

Elena salió del baño, vestida con unos jeans y una remera amarilla, con líneas grises cruzándose. Ella vio con pánico como Damon sonreía mientras escuchaba música.

—No sabía que eras romántica—Dijo él, al tiempo que sacaba su celular —Te hare escuchar buena música.

—¿En serio? Seguro tienes pistas (2) de Nirvana, solamente— Damon inmediatamente se quedo quieto como una estatua, mirándola de tal manera que mostraba impresión.

—Nirvana fue una de las mejores bandas—Sin embargo al decir esto, Damon cambio de pista, eligiendo a Aerosmith como la primera banda que haría a Elena escuchar. Elena se sentó en la cama, quedando al lado de Damon.

* * *

Se quedaron tirados ahí, Damon con su brazo algo mojado debido al hecho de que Elena había apoyado su mojada cabellera sobre el mismo, haciendo que sus cabellos mojados mancharan su camisa y su brazo en consecuencia, sin embargo a él no le importaba. Él olor florar del Shampoo y una pisca del olor natural de Elena se metía en su nariz.

Elena miraba con cuidado la lista de canciones, pero una pregunta se cruzo por su mente, desprendió los auriculares y se giro levemente para mirar a Damon, que estaba enredando el cabello de ella entre sus dedos.

—¿Por qué viniste?—Pregunto Elena. Damon abrió su boca levemente y metió su mano en su bolsillo, sacando un papel arrugado, Elena lo tomo y lo desarrugo levemente. Mirando una imagen algo extraña de lo que parecía un parque de diversiones.

—¿Quieres ir hoy?—Pregunto él, pero al ver que ella parecía no muy convencida con la situación, sonrió de lado —Vamos chica suicida, sabes que todos quieren ver si sigues viva.

Elena sonrió, sabiendo que Damon no lo decía por maldad, pero había una parte de ella que veía todo lo malo, que Damon la dejaría por alguien y ella quedaría completamente sola. Sin embargo perdida en sus pensamientos negativos, no se dio cuenta como él había acercado su rostro al de ella, rosando con sus labios su rostro. Al darse cuenta se sonrojo levemente.

—Sera divertido—Respondió ella, haciendo que Damon sonriera de forma abierta.

—No tengas dudas—Dijo Damon, parándose al tiempo que caminaba alrededor de la cama, toqueteando fotos y dibujos que estaban desparramados sobre el escritorio. —¿Sigues escribiendo?—Pregunto Damon, al tiempo que sostenía en alto un cuaderno rojo. Elena lo miro impresionada.

No había pensado en aquel cuaderno, sin embargo reacciono al ver como Damon empezaba a ojearlo, moviendo sus ojos, señalando que estaba leyéndolo. Elena de un salto se tiro sobre Damon, sacándole el libro. Él le rodeo su cintura con su brazo, lentamente la dejó sobre el suelo, acercando su rostro de forma peligrosa al de ella. Quien se perdió en sus ojos, sintiendo que la colonia de Damon la seducía, la hacía sentir segura. En paz.

—Mío—Dijo Damon, tomando el cuaderno, y alejándose de ella de forma lenta.

—¡Damon!—Grito ella, empezando a saltar alrededor de él, pero era inútil, Damon movía sus manos, impidiéndole alcanzar el libro —¡Es mío!

—Nope, escucha, memoria rota, no recuerdas esto es una tentación, y sabes que querrás ver que paso—Dijo Damon serio, al tiempo que se alejaba de ella, Elena se rindió sabiendo que era cierto.

—Está bien—Respondió ella, sabiendo que en otra situación definitivamente hubiera peleado mas, pero se sentía cansada. Así que rendida se tiro en la cama, mirando a Damon de reojo.

—Wow—Dijo Damon, mirándola de forma molesta, estaba cansado de jugar con un muñeco inerte, estaba aguantando un montón de bromas sarcásticas en su garganta, y todas eran sobre la muerta-Elena. Con cuidado se tiro en la cama de nuevo, y con voz segura dijo :—Escucha, volveré a las 7 pm,si no estás vestida de forma linda, te cambiare la ropa.

Antes de que Elena pudiera sonrojarse, Damon ya había desaparecido, junto con su diario. Elena suspiro, sintiendo que las pocas energías que habían invadido su cuerpo de repente se habían ido, dejándola sin nada de energía.

—¿Elena?—Pregunto Jenna, metiendo su cabeza por la puerta, encontrándose con su sobrina tirada en la cama, con una sonrisa se acerco y paso su mano por el cabello de ella.

—Quiero dormir—Susurro ella, tratando de sonar lo mas cansada posible, era viernes el ultimo día de la semana escolar, si faltaba hoy nada dolería, los profesores no darían tarea o ejercicios para hacer.

Jenna se quedo mirándola por un rato, luego suspiro rendida, no podía hacerla faltar, Elena tenía que crear una rutina, hacer cosas que la distrajeran y no consideraba que estar tirada en la cama fuera productivo.

—Vamos, antes de que te des cuenta estarás en casa—Dijo Jenna, Y Elena supo que había perdido aquella batalla.

—Está bien—Respondió ella, seria, al tiempo que se paraba de la cama, y se movía al armario, sacando su uniforme. Jenna sonrió y se fue de la habitación, rápidamente se metió al baño, aprovechando que Jeremy ya había salido cantando hasta la cocina.

* * *

Damon se tiro sobre su cama, que aun poseía olor a jazmines que Elena había dejado, por más imposible que sonara. De alguna extraña manera, el bien y la curiosidad se habían cruzado en su mente. Era una mentira decir que no había leído el diario de Elena, una vez había leído dos páginas, que hablaban sobre Jeremy que había estado haciendo cosas no muy puras con Bonnie en su habitación, y que luego habían sido descubiertos por Jenna, pero solo eso.

Una parte de él deseaba descubrir lo que había impulsado a Elena a matarse, tenía la oportunidad de leerlo, de vivirlo desde su perspectiva.

"¿Seria traicionarla?"Pensó Damon, recibiendo un sí como respuesta inmediata. Así que se paro, sabiendo que se arrepentiría, tomo el libro y lo guardo en el tercer cajón de su ropero, sabiendo que en algún momento sacaría el libro.

Con un suspiro y asqueado por su actitud de heroe, salió de su habitación, caminando de forma rápida y molesta. Stefan se impresiono ante la actitud de Damon, camino hasta dentro de la habitación de su hermano.

Observo los colores claros y trágicos que formaban la habitación, la cama de Damon que como siempre estaba hecha un desastre y soltaba un olor a Whiskey extraño, camino hasta el ropero y reviso cada cajón, buscando la razón que saco a Damon de su espacio de seguridad, y ponerlo molesto.

Su mano toco el cuero que rodeaba el cuaderno, y lo saco inmediatamente, moviendo las hojas que estaban escritas enteramente a mano, hasta que llego a la primera hoja. Notando impresionado que allí estaba escrito el nombre de Elena.

La tentación invadió su cuerpo tan rápido como la velocidad de la luz, estaba seguro que Damon había leído todo, y que sabía la razón por la que ella había intentado suicidarse. Él quería saber, quería comprenderla lo mejor que pudiera. Solo así podría ver la realidad de su situación, la oportunidad que poseía para que ella fuera suya.

Movió las hojas, de tal manera que quedo casi en las últimas páginas:

_Me siento perdida, pensaba que abandonar las porristas me haría bien, después de todo nunca me sentí en el lugar correcto. Pero ahora todo empeoro, todos los días me empujan, me miran como si fuera escoria._

_Antisocial_

_Puta_

_Rara_

_Loca_

_Basurero_

_Son nombres solamente, al principio los ignoras, porque sabes que tú no eres eso pero de repente para ellos eres ese nombre, no soy Elena, soy la chica rara. Quiero recuperar mi nombre ¿Pero cómo? Tengo que ser como ellos. Esa fue mi respuesta, pero no quiero ser como ellos._

Stefan avanzo hacia la hoja siguiente, notando que ella escribía por día…

_Hoy me atacaron en el baño, de repente tenía mi cabeza metida en el inodoro, mientras unas muchachas me sostenían con fuerza. Cuando se fueron prácticamente me bañe en el lavabo._

_Quería llorar, pero no lloraba .Quería gritar, pero la voz no salía de mi garganta._

_Simplemente me quede sentada, sin saber qué hacer con esta furia que se expandía por mi cuerpo. Sentía la necesidad de hablar, por lo que fui con el consejero, no sabía porque había ido a su oficina. Simplemente camine._

_Cuando entre a la oficina del señor Sanders, él me miro impresionado y le dije lo que paso, su respuesta me impresiono, dijo que hablaría con ellas ¿En qué forma eso me ayuda? Eso solo me daría otra visita al inodoro._

_Cuando Salí de su oficina, choque contra los casilleros, esta vez fue un accidente,un grupo de estudiantes choco contra mí, pero nadie me ayudo a levantar mis cosas, simplemente rieron y siguieron caminando, mientras murmuraban insultos que no quiero escribir. La impotencia que sentí fue inimaginable, nunca había experimentado aquello, me vi situada en un cuerpo que no parecía querer contenerme, ser basura, sentirme sucia como una puta etc._

_Definitivamente me había convertido en los insultos, cuando en realidad ninguno de ellos me describía, pero me sentía como si fuera una puta, me sentía como basura, me sentía un ser extraño, me sentía demente, y creo ser basura._

_Lo más triste de todo es que no soy una puta._

_No soy basura._

_No soy un ser extraño._

_No estoy loca._

_¿Por qué me siento así?_

De repente Stefan paro, y avanzo un par de hojas, no pudiendo soportar la tristeza que aquellas hojas expresaban.

_Hoy conocí a alguien, se llama Damon._

_Damon Salvatore._

_No puedo evitar sentir que viene de otro mundo, un mundo totalmente diferente al mío, siento que contrasta con la onda depresiva y horrible que me rodeaba, con él me sentía la Elena de antes._

_Aquella Elena que sonría, que reía, una mujer que era feliz. No quiero pensar que esto podría llegar a una amistad, él me mira con pasión, y casi admiración. Yo por otro lado solo me dejaba llevar, poco a poco y en una tarde lo conocí, y él me conoció. No puedo dejarme llevar demasiado, aunque lo desee, porque en cualquier momento él desaparecerá._

_Y yo me quedare en una completa oscuridad._

_Por otro lado, hoy me tiraron dos veces al basurero, me pegaron chicle en el cabello, y tiraron mis cuadernos al basurero. Damon piensa que Caroline solo esta celosa, y que está molesta por mi faceta depresiva, aunque yo creo que es un odio acumulado._

_Bonnie no me habla, y no me ah ayudado._

_Solo quiero devolver el golpe, pero no sé cómo, ni a quien quiero dirigirlo._

Stefan cerró el libro, había leído demasiado.

* * *

Elena caminaba por los pasillos, tenía sus libros en su brazo derecho, y una sonrisa cruzaba su rostro,el profesor de literatura la había felicitado por su trabajo, y eso había provocado un calorcito de satisfacción en su pecho.

De repente sintió como su brazo derecho recibia una onda de dolor repentino, se deslizo contra el casillero metálico, hasta llegar al piso. El grupo de porristas reía levemente, al tiempo que corrían alejándose de la escena del crimen. Elena sintió como las lagrimas se escapaban de sus ojos, cayendo como gotas saladas gruesas sobre el suelo, levanto sus cuadernos y corrió hasta la salida, ignorando la mochila que había querido buscar del casillero.

Corrió por el estacionamiento y se metió en el auto, tirando los libros y metiendo las llaves, encendió el auto y manejo a casa. Sin pensar en nada.

Cuando llego a casa, estaciono y antes de que el tiempo se parara se encerró en su habitación, no sabía porque había reaccionado así, sentía que una barrera alrededor suyo se había roto. Que había algo que no estaba viendo, algo que se escapaba de su poder.

De repente su mente se nublo, y empezó a ver las imágenes de los recuerdos pasando frente a sus ojos, como una película.

**Notas: (1) Pretty Woman,vieja pelicula donde Julia Roberts mata con su talento.**

**(2)Yo le digo pistas,tal vez en otros paises tiene un nombre distinto.**

**¿Te gusto el fic? Deja un delicioso review.**

**Daydreaming-all-the-time.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes pertenecen a LJSmith, no gano nada escribiendo y publicando esta historia.**

**Dos semanas para recordar.**

**Capítulo nueve.**

**"El carrusel parte 2"**

Inútilmente poso sus manos sobre su cabeza, haciendo fuerza, dejándose llevar por los recuerdos. El dolor era insoportable, pero la sensación de felicidad hacia un efecto de placer irreconocible.

_—Solo quiero morir—Murmuro aquella versión de Elena, que estaba tirada sobre la cama, con una de sus manos posadas sobre su pecho, parecía que respirar le costaba._

_—No puedo más con esto—Dijo su reflejo, al tiempo que se tiraba contra la cama, empezando a romper en puras lágrimas. Claramente Elena podía ver las marcas que rodeaban sus muñecas, pero su reflejo al darse cuenta que eran visibles, simplemente acomodo las mangas de su buso._

_"¿Qué me hicieron?"Elena se pregunto, sintiendo que de repente la sangre que pasaba por su cuerpo era fría, como cubos de hielo derritiéndose._

Antes de que Elena pudiera preguntarse porque se veía a sí misma tirada en la cama, todo empezó a desvanecerse como el más frágil humo.

_Ahora estaba en el instituto, todo parecía normal, chicos caminando entre risas por todas partes, pero de repente todo se termino._

_—¿Dónde están tus padres Gilbert?—Dijo una voz algo chillona, a una Elena que trataba de meter sus libros en su casillero._

_—Que graciosa eres, Rachel—Respondió aquella Elena, al tiempo que empezaba a caminar por los pasillos, pero de repente otras muchachas le lanzaran refrescos en la cara. Haciendo que Elena se tapara la boca, al tiempo que observaba como aquella mujer idéntica a ella se metía en el baño de mujeres._

_Otra vez todo se volvió humo, esta vez estaban en el baño, y digo estaban porque Elena miraba como un grupo de chicas estaban amontonadas en un cubículo del baño. Entonces ella pudo ver bien lo que sucedía._

_Estaban metiendo su cara en uno de los inodoros…_

_Asustada Elena se pego contra el espejo del baño, sintiendo que una parte de ella moría, tapo sus ojos, sintiendo sus gritos, que resonaban con fuerza en el baño._

_¿Qué más le habían hecho?_

_Por última vez todo se volvió humo, cuando Elena separo sus manos de sus ojos, observo la cafetería,su imagen estaba comiendo sola en una de las enormes mesas, tenía su rostro prácticamente tapado por la capucha de su campera._

Elena gritaba, sintiendo aquel dolor cada vez más intenso sobre sus muñecas, antes de que se diera cuenta Jenna la tenia rodeada con sus brazos, a pesar de que ella estaba llorando desesperada sin saber qué hacer, Jeremy por otro lado estaba llamando a la única persona que mantenía relación con su hermana.

**—¿Elena?—**Dijo una voz del otro lado de la línea, Jeremy reconoció aquella voz.

**—Damon, soy Jeremy.—**Damon reconoció la voz del muchacho, que parecía quebrada y vacía.

**—¿Qué le paso a Elena?**

**—****Solo ven—**Dijo Jer, sintiéndose desesperado, sentía que no podía hablar y que era un milagro siquiera que pudiera hablar.

**—En cinco minutos estoy allí—**Dijo Damon.

Damon metió el celular en el bolsillo del pantalón, y rápidamente empezó a correr desesperado, dirigiéndose a la casa de Elena, lo más rápido que pudo, hasta que quedo frente a frente con el lugar.

La puerta de la casa estaba abierta, así que rápidamente entro y subió las escaleras, ahora ya como un simple humano sabiendo que Jenna y Jeremy andaban por allí, de repente un grito profundo y desesperado se sintió, el corazón del vampiro se encogió rápidamente.

—No puede ser—Murmuro él, al tiempo que corría por las escaleras y se metía en la habitación de Elena.

Jeremy estaba pegado a la pared, parecía en un estado de shock, Jenna por otro lao tenía atrapadas las muñecas de Elena con vendas, y ella simplemente gritaba, trataba de soltarse inútilmente del agarre de Jenna.

Damon sin dudarlo se acerco a Elena y la abrazo, alejándola de una impresionada el simple roce de las manos de Damon en el cuerpo de Elena provocaron que la adolescente callera desmayada y serena en los brazos de él.

—Shhh—Murmuro él, relajándola entre sus observo impresionado como hilos de sangre escapaban de las muñecas de Elena. Jenna apareció de nuevo en la habitación, aun con lágrimas entre sus ojos, y un botiquín entre sus manos.

—¿Quién eres?—Pregunto Jenna mirando a Damon confundida al tiempo que empezaba a curar desesperada a la muchacha, pero Jeremy ahora ya despierto del shock, empezó a caminar a la escena, sentándose en la cama.

—Es Damon, el pretendiente de Elena—Dijo Jeremy, con un tono de Broma que provoco una sonrisa en Damon.

Jenna por otro lado, miraba de reojo a Damon, aunque su mente estaba concentrada en curar las muñecas de su sobrina.

Cuando ya todo se relajo, y las heridas de Elena estuvieron curadas, Damon dejo el cuerpo de la muchacha sobre la cama, no sin antes depositar una suave caricia en su mejilla. Sabía lo que todo aquello significaba, Elena había recordado algo.

"El diario."Damon pensó rápidamente, sabiendo que aquel objeto le sacaría de las dudas, pero entonces se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle, Jenna lo miraba con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, aquella mirada no prometía nada había desaparecido de la escena, sabiendo lo que iba a venir.

—Okey, escúchame mamá osa—Dijo Damon, interrumpiendo a Jenna que había abierto su boca ya dispuesta a hablar —Amo a Elena, no voy a lastimarla y la conozco antes de que ella se volviera Elena-sin-memoria.

—Solo quédate con ella—Dijo Jenna, sorprendiendo a Damon por completo, algo extraño porque estaba acostumbrado a sorprender a las personas y no al revés. Algunas veces los humanos le sorprendían, y le mostraban cosas que él creía olvidadas.

—Creo que debo irme—Murmuro Damon, empezando a caminar, no sin antes echar una mirada sobre la habitación y a Elena.

"Te prometí llevarte a la feria (1) y lo hare." Más que un pensamiento, era una promesa a sí mismo, era impresionante lo que acababa de suceder, y él no podía asimilarlo. Por eso se había ido, le aterraba lo frágil que Elena podía volverse ante sus ojos.

Cuando llego a la mansión Salvatore, se adentro rápidamente a su habitación y empezó a buscar rápidamente por todas partes, pero entonces se dio cuenta de una pequeña posibilidad, tiro los sillones que había acumulado en una esquina de la habitación reventó la puerta de la misma al salir, sabiendo donde estaba el diario de Elena.

Entro la habitación de Stefan, y empezó a revolver todas las pertenencias del vampiro, incluso destruyo su nueva computadora, sin entender cuál era la obsesión de Damon con los productos de Apple.

Entonces lo encontró, en un cajoncito de madera estaba el cuaderno que era el diario de Elena, no iba a leerlo, se había prometido no invadir a Elena, pero debía encontrar un lugar mejor para lo, porque él sabía que Elena querría recordar todo de golpe y terminar con aquella tortura que representaba para su cuerpo y mente recordar.

Relajo sus sentidos, buscando la presencia de Stefan por allí, pero al no encontrarla simplemente se sentó en el suelo, tenía una idea clara de donde debía estar.

* * *

Stefan se adentro en la habitación y rápidamente se sentó al lado de Elena, que al sentir que una parte de la cama se hundía abrió sus ojos. Esperaba ver a Damon, sería una mentira no decirlo. Pero al mismo se sentía relajada al verlo.

—Vi a Damon venir para aqui,sabia que algo había pasado—Dijo Stefan, al tiempo que acariciaba la mejilla de Elena.

"Él estuvo aquí ¿Me buscara para ir a la feria?"Se pregunto ella, pero ya sabía la respuesta, Damon no la llevaría a ningún lado, no en su estado, Damon parecía querer protegerla de una manera impresionante.

—¿Me harías un favor?—Pregunto ella, inmediatamente Stefan asintió rápidamente.

—Llévame lejos de aquí, no puedo quedarme más tiempo en esta habitación, Damon no me sacaría de aquí—Dijo Elena rápidamente, haciendo que algunas palabras sonaran pegadas. Ante los ojos de Stefan parecía totalmente desesperada.

—Yo te sacare de aquí—Dijo convencido Stefan, sabiendo que lo que iba a hacer iba en contra de todos sus instintos, que de repente había cambiado de lugar con Damon. Elena no lo conocía, pero aprovecharía esta oportunidad para que ella le conociera.

—Me cambiare—Dijo Elena, al tiempo que se sentaba en la cama, Stefan tomo esa oportunidad para alejarse levemente.

—Te esperare en el patio, dame una señal para que suba de nuevo y nos vayamos—Ella asintió ante este comentario y sonrió levemente.

Rápidamente Elena trato de moverse por la habitación, buscando de forma desesperada algo decente para ponerse y que tapara las marcas alrededor de sus mulecas.

Eligio un buso rojo y unas calzas negras, el buso llegaba hasta un poco arriba de sus rodillas, y dejo su cabello suelto como siempre, luego de cambiarse camino hasta la ventana, y le sonrió a Stefan que respondió la sonrisa y escalo la pared, quedando a la altura del rostro de Elena.

Lentamente Stefan la tomo entre sus brazos, y la bajo hasta el suelo, entonces Elena se dio cuenta del imponente auto que el vampiro poseía le abrió la puerta de copiloto, y con cuidado la ayudo a subirse.

Luego se subió al auto y empezó a manejar, Elena por otro lado apoyo su cabeza contra la ventana del auto, viendo como su casa estaba cada vez más lejos. Antes de que se dieran cuenta estaban en el estacionamiento de la feria.

Elena se bajo, viendo los imponentes juegos que amenazaban con darle un paro cardiaco, empezó a caminar hasta la entrada, al lado de Stefan que la miraba con cuidado, no quería preguntarle qué había pasado. Porque sabía que eso significaría arruinarlo todo, ella quería olvidar, no pensar en ello y analizarlo todo.

—Dos entradas—Le dijo Elena a la mujer que cobraba las entradas, la mujer le sonrió, y les entrego las entradas, y Stefan puso el dinero en la mesa, al tiempo que enredaba sus dedos con los de Elena y la tiraba para la puerta de la feria.

—Quiero que subamos a ese—Dijo Stefan, ignorando la mirada que Elena le dirigía a sus manos enredadas, mientras apuntaba un juego de disparo.

Stefan puso los billetes sobre la barra del juego, un hombre con un parche en el ojo puso un arma de juguete sobre la barra, intercambiándola por el dinero. Stefan le dio el arma a Elena, y se poso detrás de ella. Empezando a darle indicaciones para acertar a las latitas apiladas.

Pasaron la tarde subiéndose a distintos juegos, hasta que Elena se canso y fueron a un pequeño bar, donde recibieron dos cafés. Entonces Elena decidió abordar la razón por la cual Stefan había aceptado llevarla a la feria.

—Háblame de ti—Dijo Elena, al tiempo que llevaba la taza de café a sus labios.

Stefan sonrió y empezó a hablar, Elena sonreía ante la forma de hablar de Stefan, parecía tan feliz con la situación, hablando de libros y películas que adoraba, o de artefactos tecnológicos .Eventualmente ella empezó a participar en la conversación, notando los aspectos en los que ambos coincidían y riendo ante las pequeñas discusiones que se formaban.

Ninguno de los dos noto o sospecho la forma peligrosa en la que Damon los miraba en la lejanía.

**Notas: (1) Feria o parque de diversiones es lo mismo.**

**_Si te gusto el capítulo deja un delicioso review._**

**_Daydreaming-all-the-time._**


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes pertenecen a LJSmith, no gano nada escribiendo y publicando esta historia.**

**Notas de autor:** Hay algunos cambios en el fic.

Los diálogos empiezan con — tal y como en los libros que alguien lee.

Los pensamientos están entre "" .

** Dos semanas para recordar.**

** Capítulo diez.**

** "El carrusel parte 3."**

Damon quería destruirlo todo, no era justo, él era el que estaba jugando de forma limpia, él era el bueno ¿Por qué Stefan obtenía las sonrisas de Elena? La peor parte era que le había advertido a Elena, ella debía alejarse de Stefan.

Stefan veía a Katherine, no miraba a Elena,ella siempre seria la sombra de Katherine para Stefan. Esa era la cruel realidad, pero Elena no veía eso. Elena veía un nuevo amigo, alguien con quien hablar, Damon podía llegar a entender eso, pero no con Stefan. Él no dejaría que Elena se acercara a Stefan.

Con rapidez camino hasta la mesa donde ambos estaban sentados, y con una sonrisa miro a ambos,obviamente Elena se sorprendió,pero Stefan miro a Damon con seriedad.

—Hola, Elena—Dijo Damon, aun con una sonrisa cruzando su rostro—Hermano ¿Podría hablar contigo?

—Claro—Dijo Stefan, forzando una sonrisa en su rostro, se paró de su silla y camino al lado de Damon, no sin antes hacer un gesto con la mano para se quedo sentada en su silla, impresionada ante la obvia situación en la que se había metido.

Damon puso su mano sobre el hombro de Stefan, clavando la mayor cantidad de fuerza posible en esa zona del cuerpo de hasta una zona donde Elena no pudiera verlos.

Entonces Damon lo empujo y lo enfrento, clavando sus ojos con furia en los de Stefan, quien lo miro con molestia reflejándose en sus ojos. Stefan no quería pelear con Damon, no quería dejarse llevar por los impulsos, porque sabía que en ese momento Damon era pura furia y estupidez.

Alguien tenía que llevar la cordura de su lado ¿No es así?

—Escúchame, quiero que me prestes atención—Comenzó Damon, mirando a Stefan con odio reflejado en sus ojos—No es la primera vez que te lo advierto,aléjate de ella, ella no es Katherine.

—¿Por qué crees que me acerque a ella?¡Ella no es Katherine!¡Nunca pensé eso!

—¿Entonces porque te acercaste? Si sabes que ella no es Katherine.—Dijo Damon, aguantando las ganas de golpear a su hermano.

—Por la misma razón que tú tienes—Respondió Stefan rápidamente, pero Damon rio y volvió su voz más gruesa, al tiempo que ponía su mano sobre el cuello de su hermano, Stefan seguía comiendo conejos y Damon no había dejado su dieta de adolescentes. Las diferencias de fuerzas entre ambos no habían cambiado.

Damon no uso la suficiente fuerza como para lastimarlo, solo para dejarlo sin aire, además del detalle de que lo levanto del suelo levemente.

—Aléjate de ella, no le hables y no te hagas su amigo—Dijo Damon, con las venas alrededor de sus ojos mostrándose amenazantes ante Stefan.

—Trate de ser amable, hermanito—Agrego Damon.

Damon soltó a Stefan, que cayó arrodillado en el suelo, tratando de respirar para tapar el dolor que recorría su otro vampiro camino de vuelta hasta dentro del bar, donde Elena jugaba con un paquete de azúcar, parecía más que nerviosa. Los ojos de ella miraron a Damon, y al no encontrar a Stefan a su lado, soltó el paquete de azúcar, mostrando miedo.

—¿Dónde está?

—Se fue—Respondió Damon, sonando más que serio y cortante.

—¿Lo echaste?—Pregunto ella, mirando como Damon que estaba en el lugar antes ocupado por Stefan.

—¿Qué crees?

—¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!—Pregunto ella, sintiéndose molesta y como una niña a la que deben proteger.

—¡No deberías haberlo visto en primer lugar!

—¡Tu no me hubieras traído!—Respondió Elena rápidamente, entonces Damon se dio cuenta de lo que realmente había pasado, no sabía si sentirse feliz de que Elena había usado a Stefan, o si debería sentirse celoso. Elena buscaba en otros hombres lo que no podía encontrar en él.

—Iba a buscarte a tu casa para que viniéramos—Dijo Damon, su voz estaba seria y más relajada, trataba de ignorar lo graciosa que se veía Elena roja por la furia.

—Aunque me hubieras buscado, no puedes tratar a tu hermano así.

—Lo trato como quiero, no eres una psicóloga familiar, aléjate de Stefan—Dijo Damon, finalizando la conversación a su manera. Pero Elena quería seguir discutiendo.

—No soy una niña, se dé quien tengo que alejarme.

—¡Casi te matas!—Dijo Damon, con la voz demasiado alta, haciendo que las personas alrededor los miraran asustados. Elena se paró de la mesa, representando el papel de enamorada herida, Damon la siguió todo el camino hasta afuera del bar.

Cuando estuvieron afuera él la agarro del codo, la giro plantando un beso en los labios de Elena.

—¿No te das cuenta? Si algo te pasara yo…

—No puedes protegerme siempre.

—No lo entiendes, pensé que lo habías aprendido—Dijo Damon, riendo de forma cansada—La gente apesta, no puedes confiar en nadie, la gente que amas te lastimo en tantas formas.

—Eso no justifica nada, Damon—Dijo Elena, sabiendo que cada palabra que Damon había dicho era cierta—Stefan solo quiso ser amable conmigo.

—¡Claro que no!¡Él quería aprovecharse!

—¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?!¡No soy tonta!

—¡Si lo eres!¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que te alejes de él?

Elena estaba cansada de esa conversación, estaba tan frustrada ¡Ella no era tonta!¡No necesitaba que la protegieran! No era esa clase de chica, y entendía porque Damon quería protegerla, es mas en ese momento deseaba más que nada besarlo así como Damon la había besado hace unos pocos momentos.

—Si soy tan tonta, ve y búscate a alguien a quien proteger—Dijo Elena, rompiendo el contacto de manos que Damon había iniciado—No necesito que alguien me proteja.

Elena se alejo de Damon, y empezó a caminar perdiéndose en la multitud de personas, esperaba que Damon la persiguiera de nuevo, que la besara de nuevo. Pero el orgullo estaba primero, era la pelea más estúpida que había vivido, una pelea sobre ella queriendo representar una mujer independiente, y ni siquiera podía comprar lo que necesitaba en el súper; Porque siempre la cajera le preguntaba —"¿Esta tu madre aquí?"

Pero ella no quería que Damon la protegiera del mundo, tarde o temprano alguien le haría daño y no había nada que pudiera hacer para evitarlo, Stefan era la primera persona que era amable con ella, sin importarle que ella hubiera intentado suicidarse.

Elena paro de caminar, miro con cuidado un carrusel que estaba justo enfrente de ella, había una fila de niños delante de ella, esperando su turno. Elena se quedo parada y a medida que la fila iba disminuyendo fue avanzando. Hasta que un hombre barbudo que controlaba el juego la miro, sus ojos marrones la estudiaron con cuidado.

—¿Vas a subir?

—Sí.

—¿En serio?—Pregunto el hombre, antes de tirar el cigarrillo contra el pavimento,y tirando el humo contra el rostro de Elena.

—Quiero recordar algo—Respondió ella, tratando de sacar el humo de cigarrillo de sus pulmones.

—Okey—Respondió el hombre, algo escéptico, algunos padres que miraban a sus hijos girar arriba de los caballos de material, miraron sorprendidos a Elena, pero no se quejaron de ver a una adolescente subirse con los niños.

"El morado."Pensó Elena, clavando sus ojos en un caballo morado con flores rojas, cuando el juego paro le dio paso para que subiera.

Subió al juego y se sentó en el caballo morado, inmediatamente sus manos rodearon el paso que atravesaba la cabeza del caballo morado. Los demás niños la miraban confundida, y Elena pensó en bajarse, ni siquiera sabía porque había subido al juego en primer lugar.

El juego empezó, Elena vio como de repente los caballos empezaban a moverse y todo se volvía giros y risas de niños. Elena se sentía relajada, como en trance la última vez que se había subido al carrusel fue a los 8 años, y solo porque sentía celos de Jeremy, quien había recibido en aquel momento un juguete nuevo.

Su mente recorrió todo lo sucedido hasta ese preciso momento, todo parecía tan complicado y difícil. Lo que había vivido no era simple o complicado, era algo extraño ya estaba segura que si le preguntara a alguien —"¿Qué debo hacer?"—Nadie sabría que responderle. Todo avanzaba tan lento y sin sentido, que se sentía perdida, completamente perdida. Ahora había peleado con Damon, como si fuera una niña caprichosa fingiendo ser una adulta, y se había acercado demasiado a un desconocido.

"Mierda, soy un monstruo."

Ese pensamiento la asusto, había lastimado a Damon y había lastimado a Stefan, porque si no se hubiera acercado a él, Damon no lo hubiera herido. No había visto aquella escena pero estaba segura de que el vampiro no le había dedicado palabras de amor a Stefan.

En un momento su mente se desconecto, dejo de pensar y sus ojos miraron como todo se volvía algo borroso por el movimiento del carrusel, los espejos del mismo reflejaban su imagen una y otra vez. Imagino otro lugar, un lugar donde los problemas no la perseguían y todo era perfecto. Viajo a su infancia, donde sus padres estaban vivos y Jeremy era un bebe aun en los brazos de su madre.

—¿Es esa Elena?—Dijo una voz, y de repente Elena salto en su lugar, el juego paro y los niños se bajaron de sus lugares. Elena los imito y salió rápidamente del carrusel.

Había un grupo de adolescentes mirándola curiosos, agradeció a todos los dioses posibles que Caroline no estuviera allí, o habría sido peor, antes Elena había sido la chica más popular del instituto, todos sabían su nombre.

Cuando ya estaba a unos metros lejos del carrusel se giro, el grupo de adolescentes se habían alejado el carrusel, y no clavaban sus miradas sobre ella. El parque estaba aun en su mejor momento, niños caminando con algodones de azúcar y globos, parejas jóvenes caminando de la mano y hablando del futuro.

Pareciera que el mundo no veía la situación por la que ella estaba pasando, todos parecían tan felices y la vida de Elena se había ido a la basura de una manera tan rápida.

Ella envidiaba profundamente la situación de ellos, quería ser feliz pero cada vez que las cosas parecían mejorar algo pasaba que la tiraba para abajo, como si el mundo quisiera ponerla en una prueba eterna de dolor ¿Por qué a la gente le gusta lastimar tanto? Elena también lastimaba a las personas que están a su alrededor. Pero no podía evitarlo y nunca podría evitarlo, era su destino lastimar personas y ser lastimada por personas.

La felicidad parecía tan lejos de su futuro, solo quería arreglar todo de una vez, pero parecía imposible. Solo quedaba esperanza, pero a veces la esperanza no es suficiente para sacarnos de la tristeza y decepción.

Elena se sentó en la banca mas solitaria, más alejada de cualquier ser vivo, y tomo su celular y empezó a escribir un mensaje.

**Elena**

¿Puedes buscarme?

**Jenna**

Claro ¿Dónde estás?

**Elena**

Parque Nueva aventura.

**Jenna**

Espérame, te llamare cuando este en la entrada.

* * *

Stefan estaba más que incomodo, Damon estaba rompiendo todos los objetos de su habitación. Quería esperar a que se tranquilizara para hablarle, tenia que tranquilizar a su hermano antes de que gente inocente saliera lastimada.

Si alguien salía lastimado los dos perderían a Elena y eso no podía suceder, perderla no era una opción, eso era algo seguro.

Stefan subió con cuidado las escaleras, hasta que llego a la habitación de Damon, cuando entro el vampiro se dio vuelta y lo miro. Tenía venas marcadas alrededor de sus ojos, y la furia se mostraba en ellos.

—¡Vete de aquí!

—Tienes que tranquilizarte—Dijo Stefan, acercándose lentamente a su hermano.

—¿Tranquilizarme?—Dijo Damon, mirando a su hermano con una sonrisa cruzándose en su rostro—Tu maldito sociópata.

Stefan dudo por unos instantes si su hermano sabia el significado de sociópata, pero retrocedió a medida que Damon se acercaba—No tienes idea cuanto deseo matarte—Agrego Damon—Pero no lo hare, tu sabes por qué.

Stefan vio como de repente Damon desaparecía de la habitación y la ventana ahora abierta del cuarto dejaba entrar un viento que levantaba las cortinas con fuerza. El vampiro pasó su mano por su rostro, nada parecía querer salir acorde a su plan.

Iba a seguir a su hermano era la única forma de evitar una tragedia, corrió hasta la salida de la mansión, y sin fijarse si cerro bien la mansión empezó a seguir a Damon. Podía sentir el olor del vodka mezclado con la esencia típica que Damon desprendía, fue fácil seguirlo, aunque su velocidad era envidiable. A veces Stefan tenía que presionar su cuerpo para seguirlo.

No se sorprendió cuando termino parado frente a un _Pub_,la noche se había abierto ya y era la oportunidad perfecta, muchas personas borrachas acumuladas en un mismo lugar, junto a un vampiro despechado y deseoso de venganza.

Stefan entro al Pub e inmediatamente sus oídos recibieron el sonido de la música estridente, todos sus sentidos se concentraron en buscar a Damon, en medio de la luz baja y la música alta. Había demasiadas personas moviéndose a su alrededor.

"Damon,Damon y Damon."Pensó con miedo, sus sentidos reconocieron el olor de Damon, empezó a moverse con cuidado tratando de no dejar que su fuerza no se descontrolara, porque Stefan se sentía fuera de control, su lado vampírico deseaba destruir a Damon, porque estaba seguro de que haría alguna estupidez.

Entonces lo encontró, demasiado rápido pero en el momento justo. Damon estaba besando a una muchacha pelirroja, estaban enredados en una pasión que los encerraba, Stefan no se impresiono. Simplemente los observo por unos segundos, y con cuidado metió su mano en su bolsillo. Saco su celular y tomo una foto, la oscuridad del lugar no evito que la foto saliera clara. Las luces de colores del pub iluminaban suficiente la escena que Damon y aquella pelirroja formaban.

Stefan no prestaba atención al lugar donde se encontraba, su mente estaba concentraba en su celular.

Damon se separo de la pelirroja, sentía el típico cosquilleo en sus labios que provocaba una sesión de besos apasionados. Miro con cuidado el rostro de Stefan, él lo miraba con un rostro de desinterés total la zona donde Damon estaba, y él sabía que era mentira. Una culpa lo invadió cuando clavo sus ojos en la muchacha pelirroja que estaba a su lado, luego miro a Stefan.

"Mierda."Pensó, luego volvió a acercarse a la muchacha pelirroja y clavo sus labios sobre los de ella, impulsado por el alcohol y la total entrega ante la inevitable frustración que viviría en el futuro.

Stefan espero con cuidado a que el tiempo pasara, observo a la distancia como Damon se iba emborrachando cada vez más, a pesar de que ya había tomado más de cinco botellas de alcohol.

Lo vio pasar de mujer a mujer, también lo vio beber sangre, hasta que inevitablemente Damon se sentó en la mesa donde su hermano estaba, iniciando una inevitable conversación.

—¿Cómo la estas pasando ,hermanito?—Pregunto Damon, dándole a Stefan una botella de Vodka. Con cuidado Stefan empezó a beber, observando la expresión de Damon.

—Genial ¿ Y tú?

—¿Así que para cuando,Sherlock?—Pregunto Damon, Sonriendo aunque el otro vampiro estaba seguro de que en ese momento podría recibir una golpiza de su hermano.

—¿Para cuándo qué?—Respondió Stefan, haciendo un leve sonido cuando desprendió sus labios de la botella, y sonriendo de forma inocente.

—¿Cuándo vas a hundirme?

—Yo nunca te hundiría ,**_hermanito_**—Respondió Stefan, y Damon se puso serio, sus ojos azules estaban más oscuros de lo normal, mostrándose amenazante.

Damon Salvatore tomo su botella de cerveza y siguió bebiendo, con su hermano a su lado, sabiendo que tarde o temprano él lo hundiría. Después de todo solo quedaba esperar a que todo callera, y él callera con el mundo.

* * *

Elena estaba aterrorizada, su mente estaba completamente en blanco, no sabía que hacer y solo quería tomar su bolso y salir caminado hasta el pasillo fuera del aula. Pero se sorprendió ante la mirada de miedo y terror que los demás alumnos mostraban, así que ella no se sentía tan sola.

El profesor de informática daba vueltas alrededor de ellos, mirando las pantallas de las computadoras, Elena se sentía nerviosa, no tenía ninguna idea de lo que debía hacer en aquel examen, cada pregunta que revelaba el archivo de _Word,_no tenía el mas mínimo sentido para ella.

No tenía la mas mínima idea de lo que debía hacer, la peor parte es que cada segundo su celular vibraba en su bolsillo, haciéndole saber que tenía un mensaje nuevo, pero eso no interesaba. Estaba en blanco, iba a desaprobar informática y recolectaría la basura junto a Derek, ya veía su uniforme de _basurera _,con un parche pequeño con su nombre escrito pegado en el pecho del uniforme.

—No puede ser—Pensó ella, sintiéndose desesperada, empezó a sudar en lugares que no pensaba que fuera posible sudar. La peor parte es que veía su futuro, veía su libreta de calificaciones con un enorme cero escrito en el cuadrado de informática.

Y el celular seguía vibrando…

Con disimulo se dio vuelta, el profesor había dejado escritos unos diagramas de flujo en un pizarrón blanco, diagramas de flujo que ella debía escribir en el examen, tal vez ella podría copiarlos.

—Nada que mirar aquí señorita Gilbert—Dijo el profesor, antes de borrar los diagramas.

Elena se giro sonrojada, ya quería entregarse con sus manos levantadas ante el balazo que el profesor quería darle. Ni siquiera podía copiar los diagramas.

El celular seguía vibrando…

—Profesor, no sé nada—Dijo un alumno, antes de alejarse de su computadora con su mochila colgada de un hombro.

—Entonces vayase—Respondio el profesor, y el alumno salió del aula sin volver a mirar al profesor.

Elena se paro, luego de cerrar los programas de la computadora y camino sin decir nada hasta afuera del aula, con su bolso colgando de su hombro derecho.

"Eso no fue incomodo."Pensó Elena, antes de suspirar frustrada, imaginaba un cuatro escrito en su libreta y le daba calosfríos.

El celular seguía vibrando…

Elena saco con molestia el celular de su bolsillo, maldiciendo que a los directores se les hubiera ocurrido una falda con bolsillo con uniforme. Miro los mensajes que había en su celular, eran imágenes aunque ella estaba sorprendida de que alguien siquiera le mandara algo.

Pero cuando vio las imágenes sintió decepción, todas eran imagines de Damon besándose con chicas, Elena paso cada imagen frente a sus ojos. Sintió una furia y decepción mezcladas, era algo sumamente, confuso.

"Él es dueño de sus acciones."Pensó inmediatamente, sintiendo que su orgullo trataba de no herirse aunque era inevitable. Había una parte de ella que reclamaba a Damon como suyo, aunque pareciera egoísta y casi estúpido.

—¿Quien me mandaría estas fotos?—Murmuro Elena, tratando de pensar en alguien que quisiera hacerle sentir celos.

Con furia apago su celular y paso las manos sobre su rostro.

"¿Por qué?"Pensó ella, su corazón latía apresurado ante la tristeza y el dolor que le provocaba aquello, lo que sentía por Damon era tan…

Deseaba profundamente que Damon estuviera frente a ella, quería golpearlo quería odiarlo, deseaba que él hubiera sido infeliz besando a esas mujeres. Que hubiera pensado en ella cuando las hubiera besado.

Quería que Damon sintiera el dolor que ella sentía pensando en esas imágenes y en lo que significaban, porque quería a Damon, y le dolía la idea de Damon mirando a otra mujer que no fuera ella.

Elena camino lentamente por los pasillos del colegio, por primera vez no quería salir de allí, porque salir significaría enfrentar a Damon, porque tarde o temprano tendría la oportunidad de insultarlo e incluso golpearlo.

* * *

Damon despertó, sintiendo un peso extraño sobre su pecho cuando abrió sus ojos los clavo en la mata pelirroja que reposaba sobre su pecho, con cierta amabilidad paso su mano sobre la mata pelirroja de la muchacha.

—Hola,Day— Dijo la voz de la mujer, que levanto su rostro y miro a Damon directo a los ojos. Damon por otro lado deseaba profundamente que la mujer que estuviera ahí fuera Elena.

**Notas Personales: **_¡Perdonen la tardanza! Muchas cosas han pasado en mi vida,las cosas se han complicado pero eh puesto todo de mi para que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado, porque realmente no eh tenido mucho tiempo para escribir._

_ Me enferme seriamente y para que se den una idea me desmaye, en consecuencia tengo un corte en el mentón, corte que aun no puedo curar por completo ¡Me rasco la costra y se cae! : P Voy a terminar con una marca._

Gracias a **UshieVictoria** y a **tefi96** por mandarme suerte en mis exámenes, aprobé una materia pero me queda otra que desaprobé.Eh entrado en una locura de sentimientos y cada vez que me sentaba a escribir no podía.

**Tefi96:** ¡Yo también lo odio! Damon siempre fue y será un caballero,y Jenna bue XD Siempre pensé que Stefan tiene ese defecto de cagarla en algunas ocasiones, pero cuando lo hace es en grande.

**UshieVictoria:** Siempre imagine que las personas recuerdan así, tal vez sin el dolor pero de esa manera. Todos se aprovechan de las situaciones debes en cuando ¿No? ¡Es su chico! jajajaja nadie puede negarlo.

**DianaGaby:** Lamento que hayas tenido que esperar tanto para una actualización: ( ¡Si Stefan es un metiche!

**Phillyel:** ¡Qué bueno que te guste el fic! ¡A mí también me encanta Damon! Lamento que hayas tenido que esperar tanto por el capi nuevo.


	11. Chapter 11

** Dos semanas para recordar.**

**Capítulo once.**

**"Recuperar lo robado."**

—¿No vas a decirme hola?—Dijo la mujer, pasando su mano por el rostro de Damon, quien recibió el gesto cerrando sus ojos suavemente. Lanzo un suspiro ante el olor que ella desprendía, tenía que admitir que era la persona más hermosa que había visto, claro después de Elena.

—Hola,Jane— Respondió el, antes de moverse para iniciar un beso, ella tenía unos labios rojos como su cabello, resaltando una piel pálida. Los ojos azules de Jane, peleaban contra los de Damon, que estaban cerrados, disfrutando de la pasión de aquel beso.

Ella sabía que había perdido a Damon al despertar, él parecía tan distraído y lejano. No era la primera vez que esta situación se repetía, ellos se conocían desde hace muchos años, era la ventaja de ser vampiros, nunca se decían adiós y volvían a reencontrarse para amarse con locura.

—¿Quién es ella?—Pregunto Jane, antes de finalizar aquel beso.

—No quiero hablar de eso—Respondió Damon, antes de levantarse de la cama arrastrando la colcha para tapar su desnudez.

—Sí, si quieres.

—No contigo—Comento él, antes de meterse en el baño.

Jane se paro, sin siquiera preocuparse por su desnudez, y se metió en el baño. Observo como Damon prendía la ducha para lavar su cuerpo. No se sorprendió cuando se encontró con los ojos de Jane.

—¿Tienes una linda vista?—Pregunto él, Jane sonrió.

—No veo nada que me sorprenda.

—¿Qué quieres?—Pregunto Damon, antes de poner shampoo sobre su mano.

—¿Quien es ella? No te pongas tímido, ya hablamos sobre nuestros amantes antes.

—Ella no es mi amante.

—¡Oh! Así que hay una ella.

—Siempre hay una ella.

Jane sonrió, amaba hablar con Damon de esa manera, después de todo él era el único amigo hombre que poseía. Con cuidado le sonrió, dándole confianza al vampiro.

—Se llama Elena Gilbert.

—¡¿Gilbert?!¿Ella es...?

—No—Interrumpió Damon—Es la copia exacta de Katherine.

En ese instante los ojos de Jane se abrieron con sorpresa, unos profundos deseos de golpear a Damon se propagaron por su cuerpo. No le gustaba el camino que estaba tomando todo.

* * *

Elena miro con cuidado el espejo, sus ojos estaban clavados en los de su reflejo, su corazón dolía con fuerza. No sabía en qué momento había roto en llanto. Tal vez no tenía una real consciencia de lo que Damon significaba para ella. Pero la imagen de Damon besando a esa mujer la atormentaba enormemente.

Su corazón dolía, y el mundo parecia haber caído sobre sus pies, por lo que habían vivido. Momentos que apenas podía recordar. Eso también la molestaba, su corazón se había partido en dos al igual que su cuerpo.

Ahora no podía contener el llanto ,la tristeza que la invadía, sentía que había dos partes de sí misma peleando con fuerza, pero no había ninguna ganadora aun. Era como respirar bajo el agua, es inevitable ahogarse en el final.

Se estaba ahogando, esos sentimientos tan poderosos que sentía por Damon ya no podían ser negados, y ahora era demasiado tarde, él ya no la amaba. Una frustración invadió su cuerpo, ahora se daba cuenta de sus sentimientos cuando era tarde para decírselo.

Damon se había alejado, no había podido esperar por ella.

—¿Elena?—Jeremy dijo, mientras se adentraba en la habitación de su hermano, cuando la encontró llorando en el baño, simplemente la abrazo. Al tiempo que besaba su frente, ella oculto su rostro en el cuello de su hermano—¿Qué pasa, Elena?¿Alguien te hizo algo?

—Damon—Ella dijo entre lágrimas, Jeremy frunció el ceño. Era imposible que Damon le hubiera hecho daño, él simplemente amaba a Elena, estaba loco por ella en todos los sentidos.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que Jeremy acostó a su hermana, como alguien que acuesta a un enfermo, y ella pudo mostrarle su celular. Él tenía sus ojos sumamente abiertos, no podía creer las imágenes que el celular le mostraba. Pero todas las imágenes apuntaban a una sola cosa.

Damon había engañado a Elena.

Para Jeremy, Elena y Damon eran novios, era el único término que él podía darle a aquella relación. En el caso contrario él también podía ver un amor profundo de Damon dirigido hacia su hermana. No podía permitir que él traicionara aquel amor.

Jeremy Gilbert tomo su chaqueta y salió de su casa, dejando atrás a su hermana que poseía su corazón roto, y se dirigió a la mansión Salvatore.

El auto de Elena lo llevo con rapidez a la casa Salvatore, no se fijaba en el transito, o la hora ,su mente solo estaba concentrada en la idea de asesinar a Damon. La imagen de Elena llorando desbordaba su mente por completo, no quería verla sufrir.

Él no permitiría que nadie la lastimara, ni siquiera Damon quien la había ayudado más que nadie.

—Es un imbécil…—Murmuro con furia, al tiempo que se bajaba del auto, que había estacionado al frente de la mansión Salvatore.

Camino hasta la puerta, y la golpeo con fuerza, en el mismo instante el celular en sus jeans empezó a vibrar, estaba seguro de que era Elena, ella ya debía haberse dado cuenta de lo que iba a suceder.

De repente la puerta se abrió.

Una mujer que no podía tener más de veinte años cargados en su espalda, le sonreía con naturalidad, sus ojos azules miraron a Jeremy de forma analítica, definitivamente no era normal para ellos recibir personas.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

—E-er ¿Puedo hablar con Damon?—Pregunto Jeremy, dudando de cómo actuar frente a la mujer.

—¿Con quién hablas, Jane?—Pregunto Damon, quien apareció detrás de Jane, luego la abrazo por detrás.

Damon estaba completamente desnudo, mientras Jane ya estaba vestido con la ropa de él, portando unos jeans y una camisa blanca. Jeremy no tardo mucho en darse cuenta de la situación. Elena no había sido engañada por Stefan.

—Eres un idiota—Jeremy dijo ates de lanzarse contra Damon, Jane con sorpresa se corrió.

Jeremy empezó a golpear a Damon con fuerza, pero solo logro eso, un golpe antes de que él con mucha facilidad se levantara y le empujara. Luego levanto al muchacho por el cuello y lo enfrento, Jane se mantuvo al margen de la situación.

—¿Que le paso a Elena?

—Tú—Dijo Jeremy, mirándole con un odio profundo—¡Te acostaste con esta mujer y ella ahora está destrozada!

Estas palabras sorprendieron a Damon, no esperaba que Elena reaccionara, eso solo podía significar que sentía algo por él, tal vez tenía una oportunidad

Jane observo con cuidado la reacción de Damon, de repente unos celos se expandieron por su cuerpo, Damon solo mostraba esas reacciones con ella, siempre había sido así. Sin embargo se mantuvo cayada.

—No deberías ir.

—¿Qué?—Damon pregunto girándose, Jeremy que había perdido la consciencia debido a la falta de aire, ya que Damon había aumentado el agarre sobre su cuello, cayó en el suelo con suavidad.

—Ella te mantuvo esperando, si vas ahora solo complicaras todo—Comento ella, mirando a Damon con cariño reflejándose en sus ojos.

—No, yo solo,…

—Solo necesitas vestirte—Completo ella, aumentando su sonrisa, mirando a Damon con coquetería.

—Y llevar a Jeremy a su casa.

—¡Oh eso es perfecto!—Continuo la vampiro, mirando el suelo donde Jeremy reposaba—Puedes ir y no decirle nada a Elena, pero dejar que ella te vea por supuesto.

—Ella esta lastimada, no puedo hacer eso.

—¿Por qué siempre eres tan noble? Eso no existe en el amor.

Damon dudo un poco, no sabía que responder ante eso, después de todo ya lo había pensado. Stefan estaba jugando sucio, no había razón alguna para que él hiciera lo contrario. Pero Damon sabía que así no llegaría al corazón de Elena—No quiero terminar con ella de esa manera.

—¡Ella te ama!

—¿Entonces por qué dices eso?—Pregunto Damon, al tiempo que se ponía ropa, la cual estaba perfectamente doblada en el sillón.

—No puedes dejárselo tan fácil, y me ofrezco a ayudarte.

—¿En qué te beneficia todo esto?—Pregunto él, acercándose a ella, quedando solo a diez centímetros de su rostro.

Jane sonrió y se sentó en el sillón de la sala, negándose a responder. No quería mostrarse muy obvia, sin embargo Damon se movió alrededor del sillón y se agacho, quedando frente a frente contra Jane.

—Jane ¿Qué sucede?—Pregunto él, mostrándose serio.

—¿Quieres que ella te ame?

Damon sonrió—Tu sabes la respuesta—Agrego al tiempo que miraba a la mujer directo a los ojos.

—Entonces harás lo que te digo.

—Te conozco lo suficiente,para saber que tus ideas siempre son terribles.

Ella rio con ternura, y paso su mano por el rostro de Damon—¿Acaso me tienes miedo?

—Hace años te perdí el miedo.

Jane sonrió, esto iba a ser interesante.

—Si recibes a Elena con los brazos abiertos, ella te dejara. Pero si le das un obstáculo…

—¿Qué clase de obstáculo?—Pregunto él, con cierta curiosidad mostrándose en su voz.

Jane se acerco más a Damon, e inicio un suave beso, y con voz coquetería dijo: —Con una hermosa mujer.

* * *

Stefan Salvatore estaba frente a la casa Gilbert, específicamente frente al lado de la habitación de Elena, estaba a punto de escalar la pared para verla, sospechaba que ella estaría llorando. Después de todo ella amaba a Damon, aunque no le recordara.

Stefan no sabía qué hacer, tenía un par de flores en su mano derecha y sabía perfectamente con lo que iba a enfrentarse. Pero de todas maneras no sabía que decirle.

¿Lamento haber arruinado tu relación con Damon?

¿Lamento que mi hermano sea un idiota?

Definitivamente no podía decir eso, pero debía hablar con ella, era ahora o nunca, si no le hablaba hoy mañana sería demasiado seguro que Damon también actuaria. Si existía la pequeña posibilidad de que sucediera lo contrario, Damon le atacaría.

Pero Stefan no quería pelear con Damon.

Stefan empezó a escalar la pared, hasta que en un segundo estuvo en la habitación de Elena, la vio llorando sobre su cama. Sollozaba de manera pausada, y él estaba seguro que aun no sabía de su presencia. El hombre dejo las flores sobre la mesita de luz de la muchacha, y luego se sentó en la cama.

—Hey…

—¿Qué haces acá?

—Quería asegurarme de que estabas bien.

Elena rio, aun con lagrimas que salían como cataratas de sus ojos, y luego dijo:—¿Cómo se supone que debería estar bien?

—Él es el que debería estar destrozado—Stefan admitió, aunque sabía que Damon estaba realmente afectado por Elena.

—Debe estar festejando todo esto.

—¿Por qué piensas eso?—Pregunto Stefan, con sorpresa reflejándose en sus ojos.

—Él dijo que me amaba, y yo…le fui indiferente.

—Él sabia que le amabas—Dijo Stefan, con seguridad mostrándose en sus ojos, Elena le miro por unos instantes, no esperaba esas palabras de él.

—¿Entonces porque hizo eso?

—No podía esperar más.

Elena asintió lo que Stefan decía tenia cierto sentido, nunca le había respondido realmente, siempre se había perdido, en aquel mar de mayoría de ella y Damon. Stefan pasó su mano por el rostro de Elena, quien le miro confundida.

Pasó demasiado rápido, de repente Stefan estaba demasiado cerca de su rostro y luego los labios de ambos estaban unidos. El beso inicio con calma, hasta que las lenguas de ambos se encontraron e iniciaron una batalla.

Elena mantuvo sus ojos cerrados todo el tiempo, hasta que de forma automática el beso termino, en ese momento sus ojos se abrieron para encontrarse con los de Stefan, quien paso sus dedos alrededor de los ojos de ella para hacer desaparecer las lagrimas.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso?—Pregunto Elena, frunciendo el ceño.

—Porque quería— Respondió él, antes de reír levemente.

—No hagas eso.

—¿Por qué no me elegís? Yo te protegeré, nunca te voy a lastimar, dulzura—Stefan decía esto, y mostraba honestidad en su mirada, solo así Elena sabia que él no la estaba engañando.

—Solo para esta competencia, Stefan.

—No es una competencia—dijo él, levantando un poco la voz—Nunca me importaron las mujeres de Damon, pero tú eres diferente. Eres la única persona por la que realmente me eh interesado.

—Solo porque Damon me miro primero—Completo Elena, al tiempo que se paraba de la cama para dirigirse al baño.

Pero Stefan se movió con más rapidez, y cuando ella estuvo por abrir la puerta él la rodeo, haciendo que su mano quedara sobre el marco de la puerta, y Elena ante la acción se quedo parada, completamente helada.

—¿Por qué no entiendes que te quiero?—Pregunto él, mostrando frustración en su voz—No debes dudarlo, quiero protegerte y voy a hacerlo, no puedo vivir con la idea de que sufras. Te quiero, hermosa, te quiero.

Al terminar de decir esto rodeo a Elena con sus brazos, y ella solo pudo dejarse abrazar, dejar caer su cabeza contra el hombro de Stefan. Ella quería ser amada, tanto que dolía. Ya le habían dicho aquellas frases muchas veces, diferentes hombres y de distintas maneras, pero nunca realmente había sido de manera honesta.

Damon se las había dicho muchas veces ¿Pero habían sido reales? Él no estaba allí, se había ido con aquella mujer.

El timbre de la casa Gilbert sonó con fuerza, Elena inmediatamente se separo de Stefan. Ella era la única que estaba en la casa, así que salió de su habitación y con rapidez bajo las escaleras y abrió la puerta.

—Damon—Murmuro, sus ojos marrones se abrieron mas si eso era posible, inmediatamente un par de lágrimas se escaparon de su rostro, Damon quien tenía a Jeremy entre sus brazos se sorprendió ante esto.

Todo el plan fríamente calculado, que Jane había formado se escapo de su mente, solo quería besar a Elena, pedirle perdón por lo que había hecho y besarla de nuevo. Quería gritarle que le amaba, que él, Damon Salvatore la amaba con locura.

—Elena, yo...—Empezó Damon, y Elena dio un paso dispuesta a decirle que le amaba pero entonces una voz sonó con fuerza.

—¿Elena, quien es?—Dijo Stefan, él con cuidado rodeo a Elena con sus brazos y deposito un beso en su cuello.

El corazón de Damon se oscureció de repente, fue como si se hubiera partido en dos de repente, pero entonces la voz de Jane sonó con fuerza:

"—¡Ella te ama!"

—Soy yo—Dijo Damon, forzando una sonrisa perfectamente creíble en su cara, luego pasó a la casa Gilbert, haciendo que ellos retrocedieran. Con rapidez dejo a Jeremy tirado en el sillón de la sala, y se giro enfrentando a su hermano que tenía su mano unida a la de Elena.

—¡Hacen una pareja encantadora!—Dijo Damon, aun sonriendo con falsedad.

**Notas:** ¡LO lamento! ¡Lo lamento!

Últimamente no tuve tiempo, realmente el colegio, el instituto y todo lo demás me tenia loca, realmente loca. Y la inspiración se fue de mi cuerpo, se supone que hago esto por placer y no por obligación. Así que me tome un tiempo se podría decir. Espero no haberlos hecho esperar demasiado.

¡No me abandonen!

**Sandy Petrova:** ¡Lamento la tardanza!Espero que me entiendas : ( ¡Que bueno qeu te guste el fic!Gracias por tu hermoso review : )

**elena prada** :¡Que bueno que te guste el fic! Gracias por tu apoyo : )

**tefi96 :** ¡Estoy bien!Aunque tengo una marca en el menton : P se llama fausto ¡No sabes lo relajada que me siento sin esa materia! Concuerdo con todo lo que dijiste,son todos unos idiotas u.u ¡Besos! ¡Gracias por tu apoyo!

**juli-pm : **¡Hola! ¡Que bueno que te guste el fic! Lamento la tardanza y gracias por el review : ).


End file.
